Pearl Drops: Song of the Siren
by ashehole
Summary: Meet the next generation: Torrence, heartbroken visionary. Auriella, confused songstress. Hailley, powerhungry manipulator. Blaze, guiltridden time goddess. With each new challenge, they become stronger. With new strength, what path will they choose? BK 4
1. Prologue

**AN: It's been a little while coming to you guys, but I'm getting so caught up in my senior year, it's crazy.**

**Summary: The upcoming Battle of the Bands is all the talk of the town, and even the Daughters of the Moon—newly reformed—are excited. Nikolas's band, Our Beloved Departed, is one of the top runners. Then their lead singer falls in love and leaves the band behind. Fact is, a lot of guys have been "falling in love" lately. Auriella Saratoga can see the truth, though. There are Sirens loose in Los Angeles with one goal in mind: Join the Battle of the Bands and enslave as many men as possible. Auriella doesn't know where they come from, or why they're doing this, but she knows she has to stop them in order to save her boyfriend and friends. Her own voice holds power. Her fire can reverse the spell of the Sirens. The catch is that in order to heal, she must sing in the Battle. How can the daughter of Michael and Vanessa fail? Welcome Auri, new lead singer and savior of men.**

**Prologue**

_"In order to overthrow our mother, we need our own army," the brunette said to her sisters, eyeing them with the authority of a general._

_"We can't overthrow our mother! She's in her position for a reason," protested the violet-haired one, clearly the youngest of the four._

_"Screw her position. She pushed us here," a red head sister proclaimed. Her twin, the one with cascading blonde hair, nodded her agreement._

_With a sigh, the eldest stood and walked away from the group. She should have never listened to her dark-haired sister, filled with such hate because her beauty and voice did not compare with any others. The brunette held a twisted soul, but there was no doubt that her harpy blood was showing through when the younger sisters listened and feared her. The eldest, however, felt differently._

_She was loyal to their Mother, the head Siren. But until such time as the cerulean crowned beauty could find a way to stop her tainted sister…_

_"What are we going to do, sister?" The red head asked the brunette, leaning against her blonde twin._

_"Who do we need to build an army? Men. How do we enslave men? Singing."_

_"That's all well and good, but what are you getting at?" The youngest Siren inquired._

_The brunette leaned over the map in front of her, tapping her finger on a city in the state of California. "We go here. I read online about this Battle of the Bands contest. It's like our army fell into our laps. All we have to do is enter the battle, sing, and win. Bam! Army made."_

_The eldest looked over at the brunette, worried. The Siren/harpy was really going for it. "Where's this Battle of the Bands located?"_

_"Los Angeles, sister."_

Los Angeles. Maybe help can be acquired.

_"Ooh, Battle of the Bands," the blonde squealed, kicking her legs out in excitement._

_"This will be exciting," her twin agreed._

_"Of course it will be," their general laughed, jabbing her nail into the city of Los Angeles._


	2. The Virgin Talk

**Part One: ****Lovestruck**** Boys**

**Chapter One: The Virgin Talk**

_What is this thing called popularity anyway? If I'm so popular, why can't it rub off on Torrence?_

Auriella Saratoga sighed, leaning her head on the cold—and probably unsanitary—tiled wall behind her to get a better hearing range. She was listening to their math teacher, Mr. Hughes, tear apart her best friend, Torrence Hudson, for missing so much school not too long ago. Due to her constant skipping, she was way behind in math class and had no way of catching up.

"Oh, hey, Auriella!" Rose Hudgens laughed and waved, bouncing up to the eavesdropping blonde.

Auriella looked at the approaching girls, all fellow cheerleaders. Briefly, she wondered if her blonde hair was in perfect order—nice and straight and shining just right--, if her blue eyes were sparkling with the perkiness of a cheerleader—she was really tired. But, hey, you would be, too, if you had to lead the stupidest girls in cheer routines, date your totally hot footballer boyfriend, fend off the advances of a Follower, and battle evil in your spare time--, and if her clothes were in perfect order. Perfection, perfection, perfection.

"Rose, Kayla, Tanya," Ella greeted, nodding at the three girls in order of status, as it was at La Brea High School.

Rose flipped her glossy brown curls, the plastic smile glued to her face. "What are you doing, babe? Trying to get scoped out?"

"No, I'm act—"

"Damn. I swear all the teachers here are against me!" Torrence cried out, stomping her way out of Mr. Hughes's room. "Ella, you _have_ to save me."Kayla and Tanya tittered softly, eyeing Torrence like a piece of meat. Despite the fact that Torrence was Ella's best friend, that she was easily the most beautiful girl in school, and totally cool, Torrence wasn't exactly popular. She was too much a free spirit, liberal and independent.

Torrence heard the giggling and directed her dangerous azure eyes at them, which quit their laughter. She fluffed her thick, black hair before stretching some, her toned body being shown off. Guys passing by whistled at her, and in return, she winked, drawing on her sex appeal and the fact that Rose, Kayla, and Tanya would begin to simmer with jealousy.

Ella smiled at her dance friend, watching the way she worked her looks—the tan, her slight dancer muscles, her looks—to her advantage. Torrence could most definitely handle her own. That was why she was the elected leader of the Daughters.

Torrence and Auriella were goddesses, real life goddesses of the moon. Their "mother", Selene, had sent them to Earth as protectors of mankind against the evil force known as the Atrox. The Atrox wasn't the only one whom they were pitted against. A rogue group of ex-Followers called the _Infidi_—the treacherous ones—also considered themselves the Daughters' enemies. Especially one guy in particular named Tymmie whom the Daughters had scorned not too long ago.

Torrence and Ella weren't the only Daughters. Their two friends, Hailley Green and Cameron "Blaze" Mitchells, made up their dysfunctional quartet. As Daughters of the Moon, they each had powers to fight evil. Torrie had the ability to create ice at will—cryokinesis—and could see visions in her ice mirror. Hailley's highly terrifying power was that of mind manipulation—she could bend others to her will. Blaze called herself the time goddess because of her expanding gift of chronokinesis—lately she was learning to slow down time instead of just completely stopping it. Ella's power was pyrokinesis—she was a total hot head.

But being a Daughter was a lot more complicated than just that. Currently, their track record was complicated…and personal.

Auriella hadn't experienced yet what Torrence and Blaze did, but her Daughter life was beginning to swim. Even though she had a really good boyfriend, another guy was tugging at her, even if she didn't want him to. His name was Anthony, and he just happened to be a Follower for the Atrox. Since their first meeting, she was finding it harder and harder to resist him, but she was keeping it strong. Although, the whispered allure of a promise he meant to keep to her was breaking down her walls.

"Yo!" Bounding up the hallway was the replica of Torrence, if she was a guy. Christopher Ormond, Torrie's twin brother, slung his arm around his sister. Even though it was apparent they were fraternal twins, they looked alike. Chris was a tad paler than his sister and taller, but their facial features were nearly exact, and they had the same piercing blue eyes, as did their father Stanton. His hair was black, too, except now he had put crimson streaks in it.

Rose batted her lashes at the newcomer. "Hi, Chris."

"Oh, hey. So, Torrie, Ella, you ready for lunch?" Chris asked, blowing off the Hispanic cheerleader.

"Definitely. I'm famished!" Torrence exclaimed, giving her brother a smile. Ella nodded, ready to follow.

"Bye, slut," Tanya called after her, waving her fingers.

Torrence stiffened and stopped walking, but Chris, the ever calm guru that he was, gripped her shoulders and pushed her forward. Only Ella saw the icicles begin to form in her friend's hands.

"You know, Ella," Rose began, her eyebrow arched as she spoke, "if you don't give it up to Gavin soon, he'll find it elsewhere. Probably with Torrence. I mean, if she slept with the principal, she'd sleep with her best friend's boyfriend."

Auriella winced. Not too long after the Follower Larry—who posed as the school principal and gained Torrie's trust in what the Daughters believed was an attempt to turn her to the Atrox—left the school, it became news why the principal resigned. Soon, word got out that Torrence had been having an affair with him, all before she was even sixteen. It didn't help Torrence's status within the school.

"Whatever, Rose. I trust Torrence," Ella said, walking past the girls. "I'll see you later at practice."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Ella was only fifteen, so she felt she wasn't even ready to have sex, especially not with quarterback Gavin Devrough.

"What's on your mind, Firebug?" Torrence asked, poking at the school lunch before her. Fighting Followers did not prepare you for the mystery meat, that was for sure.

Ella shrugged, absently braiding her blonde hair. "I don't know."

"Those bitches say something to you?"

She looked at the twins looking at her. They seemed curious and worried. Suddenly, she was happy that Hailley went to Hollywood High and Blaze was stuck over in Turney with Conrad Killingsworth—the twins' cousin and Jimena's son. Jimena was their Magna Mater, the mother figure that guided them.

"I…Well…Torrence, what was it like having sex?" Ella finally asked, her cheeks growing red and her skin burning.

Torrence choked on her soda, coughing and sputtering. Chris laughed as he patted her on the back.

"Sex, Ella? I thought you were all pure and virginal," Torrie joked.

"Er…"

"It was…I don't know. At the time, I thought it was the best thing ever. And Larry knew how to melt the ice, if you know what I mean. I look on it now, though, and realize it was wrong. I'll never be a virgin again," Torrence mused, shrugging, but there was a wistful look bouncing in her eyes.

"Oh. So, if you had the chance, you would do it all over again differently?" Ella inquired.

"Well, yeah. I guess so." Torrence grinned then. "The sex part was great though. Sex is nice."

"Really don't need to hear this," Chris groaned, rubbing his temples.

"Look, why the sudden curiosity? Is Gavin pushing for sex?" Torrence questioned, a hard look covering her face.

"Or is it that Anthony guy?" Chris asked after her.

"No! I just wanted to know!" Auriella cried. How could she explain the popularity factor of her life? It pressured her to be in on the band wagon.

"Well, virginity is a great thing to hold special," Chris put in, smiling at her.

"You're a virgin, too, Chris?" Ella smiled awkwardly, hoping.

"Nope!" He leaned back, crossing his arms behind his head in a macho-like way. "I lost it last year to this total babe named Claire. She was seventeen."

"Last year, you were fourteen," Torrence pointed out, poking the boy in the chest.

"Yeah. I have skills."

Ella sighed, wishing now that she hadn't brought up the topic. Tor reached over, squeezing her hand.

"At least Hailley is still a virgin. I'm pretty sure Blaze should still be."

Yeah… That made her feel better.

**Next Up: Anthony, yay!**


	3. To Make Matters Worse

**Part One: Lovestruck Boys**

**Chapter Two: To Make Matters Worse…**

Auriella dropped off Torrence at Charlie's Dance Studio later on in the afternoon. Torrence was a fabulous belly dancer, and Charlie's star pupil. The only worry the visionary had was that her ex-boyfriend was her permanent partner, and she was still hopelessly in love with him. Which, really, was too bad because he was dating another dancer named Maria.

Ella waved at Blaze, who was also just arriving. Until two weeks ago, Blaze had been a pot smoking goth. That was before Blaze's best guy friend, Erik Carmichael, turned out to be hooked up with the Atrox and became one of the Daughters' biggest threats.

Blaze was feeling tremendous guilt over the whole ordeal. She had revealed to them that it was her fault Erik became a Follower and that a man named Tiberius was dead after their last encounter. It was all because she was a Pandora Daughter, and all because she had chosen Conrad as her "box".

The African American was gorgeous, especially now that she wasn't being oppressed by so much black cloaked on her. Her skin was the smooth, creamy look of milk chocolate. She was tall, the tallest of all the girls, but her body was built for the runway, though Ella herself would never say such a thing to the girl's face. Her face was perfectly proportioned, her nose just a little crooked from the time she broke it, her lips full. Her eyes slanted out in exotic fashion, their color honey gold and dazzling. Today, she had her hair pulled back, the mess fuzzy in its prison.

"Sup, El?" Blaze called, lifting her hand in greeting.

"Hey. Where's Conrad?" Ella called back.

"Where else?" She shrugged, a happy smile on her face. "I just can't tear him away from that surf."

"Same problem I have with Gavin, except it's football with him."

"You're lucky to have a normal boyfriend."

Ella shrugged. What was normal, anyway? "I better get going. See you guys in a few."

"Cool. Be sure to hurry outta practice. I hear Nick is bringing his band by."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Since Torrence began living with Obie and his son, Nikolas, Ella had seen the band, Our Beloved Departed, perform three times. They were really good. She had never met anyone else in the band besides Nick, but Torrence liked them well enough. She had seen plenty of their shows now.

The idea of meeting the band made the blonde want to call Rose up with a fake illness so that she could hang around the dance studio. Responsibility told her she couldn't do that. She had disappeared from too many practices already because of her Daughter duty.

She began humming the song of one of her favorite songs by the band. Humming gave way to singing the words, counting the beats in her head. The song flowed through her as she sang the words, remembering them clearly.

"You're really good at that," a voice whispered in her ear, sending goosebumps down her arms.

"At what?" She asked, flicking her sky blue eyes over at the Follower, who let his eyes linger on her.

"Singing. Your voice is pretty," Anthony complimented her. Today he had his dark red hair pulled back into a ponytail, clearing all the strands from his pale face scattered with freckles. His emerald green eyes sparkled with dark amusement as he watched her as his long, skinny body matched her step for step she hurried to practice. As always, she found herself daunted by his multiple piercings—a stud in his nostril, two small hoops in his lip, three hoops in the right eyebrow, and she noticed that he had exchanged two hoops in his left brow for a gage.

How he could do that, she'd never know.

Anthony shrugged. "I'm a masochist, what can I say." He jutted his chin towards her thrumming amulet, the one thing the externally signified who she was. "Want to put that away for me, baby doll?"

"Go away." And yet, she obliged him anyway.

He laughed then, reaching out to rub her hip. She smacked at his hand, glaring at him hard. "Auriella, if you want to know about sex, I'm right here."

"Really. Go away. Now. Right now." Flames licked at her fingertips as she was unable to control her exploding emotions.

He continued chuckling at her, a playful chuckle. The kind you would hear between, say, a boyfriend and girlfriend. When had they become that comfortable? Enemies _shouldn't_ have been that comfortable.

"It's not that big of a deal to be curious about sex, Auriella. You're fifteen. Don't worry."

"Yeah. So says the guy who reads minds," she snapped irritably, closing her mind down from him. "What do you want?"

"Oh, I just thought you, my dearest, would like to hear of a new threat. But since you want me to leave…" He trailed off, a bored look on his face and in his eyes as he began drifting away.

She had to think quick. Torrence would be mad if she didn't get this information from him. She reached out, grasping for his arm before he could leave her. "Is it from Erik again?"

"No. Erik has gone to Nefandus for a while. He's not a threat, for now. This news has nothing to do with the Atrox. Or the _Infidi_," he added, seeing the guarded look on her face.

Ella was confused now, trying to figure this puzzle out. "Anthony, I don't get it."

The Follower leaned in close, tickling her ear with his mouth. "I can see that."

Growling, she pushed him away, crossing her arms across her chest. She was trying so hard to resist the urge to touch her ear.

He chuckled at her expense, shrugging his thin shoulders. "I'm not sure what it is yet. It isn't getting the Atrox all riled up, not yet anyway. But there has been talk."

She pursed her lips, staring out at the practice field, pondering. "You think you…I don't know, find out exactly what it is for me?"

"What do I get out of it?" Anthony countered, his face a picture of serenity.

"What, uh, do you want?" Auriella asked in a whispered voice, a blush creeping up on her face real quick as she expected all the possible answers Anthony could come up with.

Anthony let his eyes wander around, making sure if they were really alone or not. He let his finger trace her cheek as he leaned in even closer. "No worry. I won't do anything to make you worry. I'll wait, Auriella, because I made you a binding promise."

"I still don't understand about this promise," she whispered, her breath catching at his nearness and touch.

"I know, and that's a pain. But that will wait. For now, I'll look into this problem for you. The only tidbit I can give you for now is that whatever they are, music seems to be involved. They hang out at a lot of clubs."

"What exactly is the problem?"

"Many men have been disappearing from the area. You don't call that strange?"

No, what was strange was that he barely had the word "strange" out before Ella let herself move an inch forward so that her lips tasted metal from his piercings. He laughed unexpectedly, releasing her mouth so that their kiss lasted maybe two seconds—the length of a brother/sister kind of kiss. She let out a pitiful whine, wondering why in hell she even did that, and why in hell he wouldn't kiss her back.

"Anthony?" she was hurt, but she wasn't sure why. Her boyfriend was Gavin. Anthony was her enemy.

"Kiss me when it's worth it, okay? Not now, Ella."

"It'll never be worth it," she huffed, jumping away from him, her face growing redder by the second. "This won't happen again." She turned and ran from him, towards practice before she was too late.

"I'll look into it for you, then!" He called after her, adding softly to himself, "If you say so."

Auriella kept mumbling to herself as she approached the girls, angrily pulling her blonde hair back into a ponytail.

Rose greeted her as she stomped up. "Who was that freak all over you? Ew. Are you cheating on Gavin?!" Her voice rose so that her last statement carried over the field, and consequently, the entire cheerleading squad heard it.

Auriella let her blue eyes widen, her mouth forming an "O" shape, all functions in her body beginning to cease. How could anyone have seen her and Anthony? Shit…shit…How could _Rose_ of all people have seen her with Anthony?

"No, God no. With something as awful as that?" Auriella laughed, giving Rose an incredulous look. "What kind of girl do you think I am? That loser was one of Torrence's play things."

Rose laughed with her, along with some of the other girls. "Wow, not only is she a slut, but she has really bad taste."

Ella winced when the harpy's back was turned. She not only insulted her best friends, but Anthony too, who seemed to be her friend as well, like it or not. …Was this the price of popularity always?

**Next Up: Ella meets the band!**


	4. Our Beloved Departed

**AN: This is forever coming to you all!!! I'm so sorry. Also, I still haven't read the 13****th**** book. -.-; I haven't had a chance to buy it yet, and I'm feeling like hurting people for it.**

**Part One: Lovestruck Boys**

**Chapter Three: Our Beloved Departed**

Laughter hit Auriella's ears as soon as she entered Charlie's studio. She also heard the ranting of a certain old grouch, who liked to throw fits at her students all the time, especially if they weren't paying attention. Of course, this happened often.

"Is this place a sudden fun house for all of you? A damn club where you party? No, it is not! This is a serious place of work. We have work, dancers. You have routines to prepare your bodies for, schedules to keep, and everyday I see more unwelcomed children in here doing things not on the itinerary!"

"Charlie, I promise, this is the only day they'll be here. We're way ahead of schedule. Besides, we work so hard here. Give us a tiny break," Torrence argued with her dance mentor.

"A break! You losers are lucky you even get water breaks!" Charlie cried, throwing her arms above her gray-and-yellow head at the same time Ella popped into the room. Ella giggled at the uncomfortable looks on the faces of the "unwelcomed children", who were clearly not equipped to handle a woman such as Charlie Pitt. However, that was Charlie, and you just had to love her, despite all. There really was no other option.

The old woman stormed up to Auriella, a mischievous glint in her sharp eyes. "I have to be so hard on that girl, Auriella. I do have this to say, though. That boy has made her life happy. I've never seen her like this, and that is why I let them have fun."

Ella smiled curiously, looking over at her panting and sweaty friend. "Who, Robby?"

"What? No! He's bad for her, outside of dancing, of course. Something just isn't right about him," Charlie huffed, giving Ella the kind of look that spoke "stupid" all over.

"Chris, her brother?" Ella tried again.

Girl, I hope you have serious book smarts in that fluffy head of yours. Common sense must have left you years ago," the woman sighed, patting the girl on the shoulder. "I mean the boy, Nikolas. Him."

"N-Nikolas?" She let herself look over at the blonde rocker. He was laughing, his hand on Torrie's arm. "He likes…Torrence."

How didn't she notice that? Why was she so wrapped up in herself?

"Don't worry. Torrence doesn't see it, either. Morons, I tell you. Don't let a good man go to waste," Charlie warned, snorting at the confused blonde.

"How do you know who's a good man?"

"You'll know. I better check on the other studios. Go join them and have a 'break'." The woman shrugged bitterly, as if she couldn't believe her own pupils would want to do anything but breathe and dance.

"Auriella!" Torrence yelled, waving her arm at the blonde.

"Hey," she replied meekly, trying to get over her odd conversation with Charlie. Was she speaking directly about her problem? But how would Charlie even know?

Along with Torrence onstage, there was the blonde-haired, blue-eyed Nikolas—Tor's foster brother--, Robert—Tor's ex-boyfriend, dance partner, and Son of the Dark--, Blaze, and Chris. She smiled at them, the familiar faces. Up close, she could see now what was missing, and could clearly see that the curly haired former knight had his sapphire gaze turned hard on the easy-going son of Obie. She really was an idiot. How could she not see it, but Robby could?

Nikolas let an easy grin hit his face as he gestured to the odd assembly of boys in the audience. "El, this is my band, Our Beloved Departed. Guys, this is pretty much our number one fan. Um, the bald one back there is Ray,"—Ray waved a drumstick at her—"the drummer. The goofy one with the beard thing going on is Adam, our bassist. And, finally, the jerkoff in all black is Kane. He plays keyboards. Unconventional, but he's good."

"I am not the number one fan," Ella mumbled, waving to the guys. "I thought you played guitar, Nikolas," she said, noticing an absent band member.

"He does," Torrence answered for him, toweling herself down before nodding at the trio. "Their lead singer, the really hot one called Leo, quit on them a few days ago."

"Fucking ass, too," Kane huffed, shocking Auriella with his quite peaceful sounding voice. He looked like he could just snap you in half. "Battle of the Bands is coming up. We wanted to enter."

"Why did he quit?" Blaze asked, stretching out her legs.

Ray knocked his drumsticks together angrily. "Some brunette bitch named Andromeda. She's in an all girl band with some shit name who's also entering the Battle."

Auriella blinked, taking in a deep breath. "He left for this girl?"

"Yeah. She just sang a few lines at some set up, and he told us that he was in love. Left us a few days later to join up with Andromeda and her sisters. Sisters were pretty hot, but there was something wrong with that chick," Adam laughed, but his eyes told a different story. Music was his life, and without a lead, there was no band.

"Adelphie, she was cool," Nikolas commented, nodding. "They all had some pretty strange names."

"Yup. Adelphie, Andremoda, Thomae, Philyra, and Hali," Kane told Auriella since she seemed the most interested in it all.

"You guys getting a new singer then?" Torrence asked, smiling at Auriella that made the girl's stomach twist.

"We're holding auditions, but we're not really hopeful," Nikolas replied.

"Use Ella. She has a great voice. Really, you should hear her sing. And I've heard her sing your songs. You could win Battle of the Bands," Torrence tempted them, flicking her hand towards the stunned girl.

_Oh, no! I can't do that!_ She thought, eyes wide in terror. _Do some stupid cheer moves, but not sing!_

"That'd be so cool, Ella," Chris agreed, giving his support in full without ever hearing her.

"I don't know. I don't think I'm exactly what they're looking for," Ella rejected the idea quickly.

"We could use a girl," Nikolas said. "What do you guys think?"

"Why not," Adam sighed, shrugging his shoulders.

Kane looked her over. "We could draw in some more fans with her."

"Auditions first," Ray reminded his band mates.

But really, Auriella wasn't thinking about becoming a rock star. She was thinking about Our Beloved Departed's former singer who quit because he was love struck. Could that be a coincidence to the downsize of male population in Los Angeles? Was this girl Andromeda behind it all?

"How about it, Ella? Come audition for us!" Nikolas pleaded, his eyes begging her for the chance. She could see that the guys were desperate. They really wanted to go to Battle of the Bands, where everyone who had half a brain knew you could get a contract with a label for grasping first place.

Plus, if she made it into the band, she could investigate this Andromeda character and her sisters.

How would she balance cheerleading now, though, if she did become their lead singer?

She'd just have to cross that hurdle when it came up.

"Okay, I guess I could audition," Auriella agreed/ but, really, this was for her duty as a Daughter.

"Great. We're having auditions at Adam's house this Saturday. I could pick you up!" Nikolas exclaimed, overjoyed that she agreed.

She giggled, nodding her agreement. "Saturday's fine with me."

"Not really," Torrence spoke up, giving her friend a sidelong glance. "Don't you have practice this Saturday?"

"And a date," Blaze added, pursing her full lips at the firebug.

"I can do it," Ella told them. "I'll audition."

**Up Next: Auriella auditions for Our Beloved Departed!**


	5. Auriella Auditions

**AN: So long over due, I know. But now that I'm done with Huntress, I can concentrate on other things now!! Yay for me!!**

**Part Two: The Audition Process**

**Chapter Four: Auriella Auditions**

Nikolas gave her a bright smile as Auriella slid into the passenger seat of the borrowed car. He had his blonde hair spiked this morning, wearing some tight jeans and a black-and-white striped shirt. He looked like his rocker persona, which made since, seeing as how he would be auditioning lead singers for his rock band all day. She smiled back, giggling her signature giggle because, oddly, Nikolas looked like he could be her brother.

"You look wholesome this morning," he commented, looking her outfit over.

Auriella pouted some, smoothing down her black mini over her tanned legs. She was wearing a pink tank top that tied around her neck. Pulling it together, she wore pink and black kitten heels. She didn't think that she looked the picture of "wholesome". "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you look hot, Ella. Don't get me wrong. But it's groupie hot, not rocker hot," Nikolas explained with absolute authority, tapping his chin with his forefinger in thought.

"Is that…bad?" She inquired, smoothing out invisible wrinkles in her top now.

"You want to impress and intimidate! Be fierce, get the job," Nikolas exclaimed, a serious look in his eyes as he spoke with such conviction.

"Well… How am I supposed to do that?"

"I'm glad you asked. See, Torrence thought you might look like this, so she gave me a pair of her fishnets for you to wear. Oh, and a pair of her boots." He pulled both the boots and the fishnets out of his glove compartment, wiggling them in her face. "Put them on, and we'll do your hair."

Ella glanced at her house to make sure her parent's weren't looking out at Nick's car. She slid her feet out of her heels and began pulling the fishnets up her legs. She twitched as the material scratched her smooth skin, but she shimmied her way into them until they reached her hips. After fixing her skirt and putting on the boots, she looked over at her distracted fashion consultant—he was busy looking at a stray dog out of his window.

"What now?"

"Hair. You have two scrunchies on you?" She shook her head as a reply. "Well, come here then."

Ella leaned forward, and Nikolas dugs his fingers into her hair, massaging her scalp, mussing her hair. She could feel her eye twitch as she knew her perfect hair no longer looked perfect. He nodded his approval of his master work.

"Eyeliner," he demanded.

She dug into her purse and pulled out her eyeliner, handing it over to him. He popped the cap and put the pencil o her eyes, darkening them up.

"_Voila_! I've created a sex goddess. Bring the vocals to this look, and you will get the part," Nikolas announced, sticking the pencil back in her purse and starting the car up.

Ella flipped the mirror in her purse, taking a deep breath. It was true; he didn't do much. Yet, what he did was amazing. Her hair fluffed out in "rocker chic". Her eyes looked mysterious, dark, and totally out there. She wasn't herself. And she loved it.

"Holy shit."

"Yeah. I'm a genius."

"It isn't me," she whispered.

"Of course it is. You just kept it hidden."

"Yeah?"

"I couldn't do it if it wasn't there, Auriella."

She turned away from the mirror to look at his profile. _I hope he doesn't get into a car crash with this one…_ "So, what are your feelings for my Torrence, anyway?"

"EH!"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

She was nervous. She stared around the room filled with misfits and felt so out of her league, she was ready to bolt. Sadly, the band was all here, and they'd see her chicken shit move. Besides, it was for the Daughters. But these people going up to audition, they sounded really good. And half the girls in the room looked ten times better than her, really looking like a rock star and owning it in a way that still intimidated her.

The band was very professional today, despite the fact that they were holding auditions in a garage. They stayed quiet and made notes on the people who auditioned.

She found herself watching them, trying to get rid of the butterflies growing in her stomach. Heat built up in her hands as her nervousness grew, and she knew her emotions were getting the best of her abilities.

Nikolas turned around in his chair, looking straight at her. "Auriella, you're up."

"Ok-okay."

She stood up, feeling the flames of her power brush along her hand, comforting her. "_Mater Luna, regina nocis, succurro mihi lucror_."

She placed herself in front of the mic, staring out at Our Beloved Departed and all the other hopefuls. They were letting everyone be utterly raw, with no music to back them up. Just them, their lyrics, and the intensity of their voices.

It was time to show everybody up now. Show them she could do this, too…

Touching the mic, she channeled the moon into her, closing her eyes briefly to whisper her prayer again. When she opened them again, she sent a sly grin towards the boys of the band as she conjured up the tune.

Her mouth formed the words, her soul belted the music. She didn't fumble, didn't forget her words, just opened her mouth and sang how they wanted her to be. She was sensual, exotic, alluring, edgy, rough. Even with no music, she sounded like she had an entire band behind her. The band was blown away, Nikolas grinning up at her like they had found a hidden treasure.

And maybe they just had.

As she finished, she sent the guys a wink and little hip wiggle before walking away from the microphone. The others auditioning sent daggers at her and began fidgeting almost immediately. She had shown them all that she was just what her appearance told them she was.

She kept a confident smirk on her face as she sat back down, waiting. Oh, yeah. She _knew_ she was it. She _knew_ she had it.

Soon, the auditions were over, and Our Beloved Departed had their heads together in muffled conversation. Finally, they all stood and faced all the singers. Nikolas was their spokesman.

"I want to thank you all for taking time out of your busy day to audition for us," he began. "They boys and I came to a conclusion on who we want to front our band. Auriella Saratoga, congratulations. Once again, thank you all, and don't forget to continue supporting us!"

There was a lot of grumbling and curses thrown out there as people began to exit from the garage. Auriella stood, her eyebrows raised in only a very _mild_ surprise, a huge grin sparkling up her face.

"Really?"

"You blew everyone else away," Adam laughed, sending a causal shrug her way.

Kane lifted her up and spun her around. "You're a godsend. Don't leave us."

She laughed, hugging her new—and official—band mate. "I can't believe this!"

"Believe it," Ray and Nikolas chimed in together.

"You're our new singer. However, we all agreed that you must be re-vamped entirely," Nick informed her, pressing his lips together quickly. "You need a new stage image."

Auriella bit her lip and nodded. She chewed on the skin a bit as she thought it over. "Okay. I can do that. Are you guys…the ones who are going to re-vamp me?"

"Who better?" Ray countered.

"Right," she replied, giving them all a bright smile.

"Oh, I can give you a ride to cheerleading practice now," Nikolas offered. "We don't need to start rehearsals until tomorrow."

"Whoa, hold on," Adam interrupted, holding up his hand palm out to stop any further conversation. He looked Auriella square in the eye. "You do know that Battle of the Bands is less than two weeks away, and that we're entering, right?"

"Yes. Nikolas told me."

"Well, princess, that means constant rehearsal so that you know the songs, our routines. We need to harmonize. Is cheerleading going to interfere with out practice?"

Auriella took a few deep breaths. She hadn'6t thought about how she'd balance the band and cheerleading if she got the chance to sing. She just couldn't give up cheerleading, but the band was important to her Daughter duty. She could feel that.

"No. We're going to Battle of the Bands, and I'll be there, perfectly synced. Got it?" Ella asked their doubting faces, a whole lot of attitude in her words.

"Fine with me," Adam replied, smirking at her. In his hand—the other one not still being held up for a pause—was a plain green folder that he held out to her now. "These are our lyrics, and one of our own demos. Of course, we can't use it anymore since Leo left, but you can listen to the music to put the lyrics to."

"You'll have to practice on your own, too," Ray explained as the blonde girl took the folder.

"Cheerleading practice?" Nikolas reminded.

She glanced down at her watch, sighed, and rolled her eyes. "I've already missed it. No point now."

Auriella had a strange feeling that missing cheerleading would be normal—quite normal—from here on in.

**Up Next: Remember those pesky visions from Pandora? Didn't you wish you could know what the others saw besides Blaze, Torrie, and Ariel? Well, here's your chance to find out what Auriella was shown!**


	6. Choice Pandora's Vision

**AN: By the way, what Auriella had said in the last chapter was, **_**Mother Moon, Queen of night, help me win.**_** By the way, lol. Also, I love reviews readers. Drop me a line!!**

**Part Two: The Audition Process**

**Chapter Five: Choice—Pandora's Vision**

It was decided then that Nikolas would pick Auriella up again on Sunday for their very first band rehearsal. Which meant that she needed to get acquainted with songs real quick, which would be a little difficult, for that night anyway. She had a date with Gavin that night of her audition, so she had to get ready for that while studying the music.

Her mother, Vanessa Saratoga, stood up quickly she walked inside the house, a tight smile on her face. Ella looked around a bit before focusing once again on her mother. "Am I in trouble?"

"No!" Vanessa exclaimed, her voice to high, her eyes too wide. "Why would you think that?"

Auriella blinked at her mom slowly, trying to clear her head as one defined brow perked up in question. She noticed several more glasses on the coffee table that her mother was _conveniently_ trying to hide behind her thin frame. "Was somebody here or something?"

"Of course not. What gave you that idea, honey?"

"Um… Those…" She said, pointing at the still partially filled cups.

"Oh… So aren't you supposed to be on the field with the other cheerleaders?" Vanessa asked, changing the subject with little grace and subtlety. "Rose called here for you."

"I was busy," came the short reply as Auriella tried to look around her mother.

"With what? I thought that you loved cheerleading."

"I just auditioned for a band today, Mom. A rock band, and they want me as their lead singer," Ella revealed, wondering how her near-perfect mother would react to that. Not that she had anything against Vanessa; she loved her mom and her mom's past—not that she knew much about it. It was just out of the norm for Ella to rebel.

"Wow! That's amazing, baby. You know, your father and I were in a band together when we were around your age."

"What? No way!" Ella exclaimed, momentarily forgetting the glasses.

"Yeah. We were great. People loved us."

Ella snickered, imagining her parents on stage in a band. She knew both her parents could sing well; it was where she had inherited her voice. But she always imagined them being straight-laced and in a church choir or something. Imagining them rocking it out was something else entirely. Wait until Torrence heard this one! "How did you guys go from rock stars to now? I mean, come one. Dad is a freakin' dentist, after all."

Vanessa shrugged, smiling softly at her daughter. "We grew up, El. Just like you will. And it's not like we gave up something we loved so much entirely. Your dad still writes songs."

Ella thought about it and shook her head. "What if I chose the metamorphosis, Mom?"

She wasn't really sure why she brought it up. She knew her mother had made that choice somehow, but it wasn't what she had thought for herself. Actually, she hadn't thought about the choice at all. Vanessa seemed sad, hearing her child speak of the second choice all Daughters could make when they turned seventeen. "If that's what your heart tells you at the time, then make that choice."

"You chose it, Mom. Why did you return?"

Vanessa shrugged, obviously uncomfortable with talking about it. She waved her daughter off, pasting on a fake smile so that she wouldn't make Ella feel bad. "Go on. You must have things to do, right?"

Auriella laughed and left her mom alone as she bounded up the stairs to her room.

Now that she thought about it, she really did think about the choices before. A little more than a week ago, she had thought about it. That was when she and the Daughters of the Moon, along with the Pandora Daughters, encountered Pandora herself after a fatal attack by the Follower Erik, Each of them had received a vision of the future, their own futures, but she wasn't exactly sure what anyone else had seen because no one would talk about it. Only Torrence, and that was because she just couldn't see her future.

Auriella's vision haunted her every time she looked at her mother, smiling and laughing with her fakely so Vanessa wouldn't see the pain she carried around with her.

Vanessa Saratoga was going to leave her family, and it would be sometime soon, this year even. One day, she would just disappear because of her choice so many years before. Her purpose for being here on Earth would be over, and Selene was going to take her Daughter back into her arms.

Without Vanessa, her father would become desolate. He would forget Ella even existed. He would lose his job, they would lose the house. Ella would come to rely heavily on the support of the Daughters of the Moon, but she wouldn't leave Michael to fend for himself.

And that was it, her vision from Pandora. It had made her think about her own choices, but then she had pushed those thoughts from her head until today.

What would she choose when the time came?

She put the demo for he band into her stereo system and turned the volume up. She lost herself in the music, picking it apart from the voice of the guy she had just replaced. She pulled the sheet of lyrics for the song out, reading them over and beginning to commit them to memory. The music played over and over as she tried to grasp onto the words in her head before letting them loose wither tongue.

She loved the music and the lyrics, and soon she was singing along, putting her own spice on the song. She prayed she could do justice by the band, out singing the guy she had just replaced. He had a dark, deep voice which she just couldn't replace with her own. She would have to do the songs in her own way, hoping they sounded just as amazing.

What was she going to do? What if she really couldn't pull this off? After all, she was already missing enough cheerleading practice, not to mention would be hounding her for that part of it. How could she do rehearsals, being up to par for the competition?

Reminding her self about Rose, she wondered what she _would_ do about her. The bitch could overthrow her reign with enough votes. And Rose knew how to get people on her side.

Ella sighed, holding tightly onto her moon amulet. Pressure, but she had to try.

Glancing over at her clock, she gasped, her eyes wide at how much time had passed. A half hour before Gavin came to pick her up!

**Up Next: Gavin goes way too far for Ella's comfort.**


	7. Pressure, Popularity Says

**AN: On a personal note… Woo! Graduation in two weeks! Woo! Prom this Saturday! Cough Riiiiight. On with the next chapter… Btw, I totally am using stereotypes, talking about Ella and Gavin. Come on. We know it happens.**

**Part Two: The Audition Process**

**Chapter Six: Pressure, Popularity Says**

Gavin Devrough was hot, a strange preppy kind of hot that Auriella was seriously attracted to. Also, it was just the course of nature that first string quarterback and head cheerleader would go out. Compared to her sixty-five inches, he was very tall at six foot two, and he was thick and had all kinds of muscles from working out. It would be intimidating facing down the boy, you know, if he wasn't such a teddy bear sometimes. He had cropped black hair and soft black eyes that just smiled all the time. He was the kind of guy high on life. His toffee complexion was a mixture of his heritage—his mom was white and his dad was black.

He was no Anthony, though.

Gavin grinned up at her as she came out of the house. She smiled back, falling into his big arms for a hug. She loved the way he held onto her with everything, squeezing her little body to his. With his lips, he touched her cheek, trailing across her jawbone until he could devour her mouth with his warm, large lips. She let his kiss bring her in, but somewhere deep down, she felt like squirming out of his arms. She had a feeling that this was all wrong. Maybe she just wasn't feeling romantic tonight.

"You look good, El. I just want to eat you up," Gavin told her after he finally let her, taking her hand in his now instead.

"You're looking pretty yummy yourself," Ella said in return.

"I tried. Glad it's to your satisfaction."

Once in his beat-up Jeep Cherokee, Auriella tried to relax. She felt heat rise along her skin, every time Gavin looked her way. Something felt different, heavier.

"Where are we going?" She inquired, staring out the window as they passed unfamiliar sight after unfamiliar sight.

"Oh. I thought we'd go somewhere private. Just you and me, girl," Gavin answered, flashing a playful smile.

"Yeah, okay."

What did that mean, his need for privacy? Ella mulled it over, chewing on her lip. They had been going out for a little more than three months, but the furthest they had gone was Gavin's hand under her shirt, and maybe a little bit of frontal rubbing. They hadn't even said "I love you" like a lot of other couples she knew. Rose's words came back to haunt her.

So, when Gavin's hand held her knee and slid up her thigh slowly, she jumped, shocked by the feel of it. Her heart began to speed up, and her leg burned where he touched her. Yet, these feelings didn't seem right. His big hand with his calloused fingers massaged the skin of her thigh. He leaned in close, his face against hers, the minty smell of his toothpaste mingling with his cologne and her perfume, all the scents torturing her nose. Then his mouth was covering hers with wet, soft kisses. It was like coaxing; he was waiting for her to respond, asking for it nicely, really.

And so, like a good little girlfriend, she did respond. She kissed him back, moving her head to the side in compliance and opening her mouth to him. He took that as a good enough response and let his tongue slide alongside hers. All the while, his hand was massaging her thigh and her hands were clenched too tightly in her lap.

She kept thinking about _it_. Sex. Was this was going to happen to her? Was Gavin going to take her virginity in his jeep? Had Rose been right?

Her skin crawled. She didn't know how to handle the situation. It didn't matter that her hands were unnoticeably absent from his body. What mattered was that Gavin was completely touching her now. His hands moved from her legs to her chest, touching, feeling. Her body responded, but her poor mind… The pressure of what he was doing was building upon her.

_We haven't even talked about this yet, _Auriella cried silently. She was terrified of these circumstances. She wasn't like Torrence, confident about her own sexuality. How could this be happening, and how could she just go along with it?

In order to be popular still, did one really need to have sex?

She thought of Anthony. Of his sometimes childish antics with her. Of his teasing. Of his self-proclaimed masochistic tendencies. Would he take her just like Gavin?

_Ugh. How can I be thinking like this? I can't like Anthony. I like Gavin,_ she scolded herself.

The situation was too intense now. Her entire body was burning up. Hell, she was beginning to smell something burning.

Ella pushed Gavin away, letting her eyes connect with the flames licking out of the hood of the jeep, smoke starting to fill the air.

"Oh my God!" She screeched, watching the fire she had just caused unintentionally.

"Shit! Ella, get out of the car!" Gavin yelled at her, already opening his door.

She sprang to action, shoving open the door and leaping from the jeep. Backing up as Gavin freaked, she watched the flames, connecting with them. They were hers, a part of her and her gift.

The serpent, for that was what the flames were, tried to recoil from her invisible touch, but she was much stronger. By her side, a finger twirled, as if winding an invisible strong. She coiled the serpent, the tongue of flame, around her hand gently for this was a wild spark she had let escape.

"Ella, I think the fire is out," Gavin exclaimed, his voice piercing into her concentration.

Auriella let out a tired sigh, one hand clutching tightly to her amulet for strength. "Good. Is there any damage?"

Gavin popped his finger into a curling tendril of smoke. "I'm not checking, not after that. I'm calling a tow truck."

Ella sighed. A lovely night… Tch.

Her boyfriend came over to her after the phone call, putting his arm around her tiny shoulder. "I'm sorry about earlier."

"Why are you apologizing?" She asked softly.

"You didn't look like you were really into it. I guess I might have come on too strongly, huh?"

"A lot strongly," she admitted, leaning into him to let him know that she forgave him. "What was that about, anyway?"

"I don't know."

They stood there a few minutes, utter silence consuming them as they thought of something to possibly say next. How awkward, especially since they were dating.

"I'm the lead singer of a band," Ella told him, tired of silence and itching to know hat he would think about that.

_What would Anthony think?_

"You're… Eh? You can sing?" He turned to her, surprise etched all over his face.

"Um…" Her cheeks were beginning to get hot, from embarrassment this time and not her power. "Yeah. Well enough to be lead singer. We're actually entering the Battle of the Bands."

"Wow. I have such a talented girl," he murmured, kissing her cheek gently.

"Yeah," she replied, her voice rising in octave with pride.

"What are you going to do about cheerleading, though? Rose has been bugging me about the days you miss. You know, as captain—"

A truck honked and large headlights flashed on the two, cutting off Gavin's lecture.

Yeah. Cheerleading was going to get a little more difficult on her now. So what? Did the entire world have to remind her?

"Oh, good. He's here. Let's get going. We'll get the jeep towed and see if we can some rides home," Gavin said happily, pulling her along by the hand.

She let herself be dragged along, happy for the lecture to be diffused. Was Torrence going to be happy, or give her a hypocritical speech when the two next saw each other? Surely Nikolas would have told her about the auditions. She didn't even call Torrence herself to tell her the news. She was so busy with the music earlier, she had completely forgotten.

Ella chewed on her lip.

Life had to be so damned complicated. She was just lucky enough to be a goddess in this crazy world.

**Next Up: Auriella has her first rehearsal, and she delves deeper into Nikolas's mind about our favorite little orphan.**


	8. Insight

**AN: Omg… I'm graduating Sunday!! Give it up to me, fourth in class! Now on with the story…**

**Part Three: Rehearsals **

**Chapter Seven: Insight**

Kane bowed before her in all his black-and-green, chains, and spiked glory. He looked up at her, jade eyes sparkling. "I think I love you."

Auriella laughed while the other boys his behind their grins. She knelt down next to the keyboardist, kissing his cheek in a friendly manner. She knew the boy was playing, grateful to have her on board. It was cute, though, the attention he was giving her.

"I love you, too, Kane. You mind if we go over that song just once more though, before you go ahead and pop the question to me?" She asked of him, a grin holding her lips up now.

"Oh, right. We were rehearsing, weren't we?" Kane joked, standing up along with the songstress.

"Yeah, yeah," Ray laughed. "At least Kane won't leave the band since Auri is in it."

Nikolas busied himself with tuning in the strings of his guitar. He looked up long enough to give the blonde goddess a sly smile. "Auri, eh?"

"Spicy name," Adam agreed, playing a few chords as he spoke.

Auriella fiddled with the microphone, twisting her sneaker-clad foot in the cemented floor of the garage. "Are you four renaming me now?"

"Just a band name. And it just so happens to be a part of your name. So, no big deal," Nikolas commented, finished tuning now. "Ready to go, guys?"

"Born ready, Nicky!" Ray howled, doing a little beat on his drums.

"Whatever you say, Dollface," Adam yawned in agreement.

It was strange. _They_ were strange, the boys of this band. They could be so friendly, jabbing insults and compliments alike in their varied voices and personalities. She found it exciting how easily she fit in with this testosterone-filled world. She didn't feel that she could be so open like they were, fooling around with each other and cracking jokes, but the laughs they had at all of their expenses filled her with joy.

She had only been part of Our Beloved Departed for part of a day, and somehow, she knew this was where she belonged.

"I haven't learned anything yet," Ella admitted to the boys as they took position. "And I don't know what responsibilities I'm supposed to have. I mean, I could probably write a song, but nothing like Leo."

Kane snorted, running his lithe fingers over the keys of his instrument. "Auri, lovely, Leo did nothing for us but sing his little manly self right out of our doors. Dollface and Adam write lyrics, and Dollface does music. All this you see is because of the cute and adorable guitarist of ours."

Nikolas waved the boy off, a smile on his face as he shrugged his shoulders. "You're making me blush."

"I came up with the name," Ray said, letting his input be noticed.

Auriella smiled. Their previous singer, Leo, lost something great when he left the band. She was glad to be a part of this.

"Okay, fellas. We have to get me up to date so we can sign up for the Battle," Ella exclaimed, taking charge now.

"Oh, and for our gig Tuesday night," Adam hissed, revealing that fact just now to the singer.

Ella blinked at him, her stomach tightening up as Kane laid the first beat out, a light tinkling sound then joined by the heavier sounds of a drum and bass. Nick wouldn't begin playing until Auriella started singing, lifting her voice with his melody.

_Tuesday night?_

She felt the music settle into her bones, and on cue, her hand caressed the microphone and she parted her lips to let out a low, earthy growl. Everything just came out naturally.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"You didn't say we had a gig," Ella mumbled as Nikolas was driving her home later that night. Her throat felt raw from practice, and she hoped she wouldn't lose her voice before Tuesday.

"Sorry. It slipped my mind in the excitement. Besides, the gig will be good publicity for you," the blonde boy informed her, sending her a sideways glance. "Our big night, unveiling Auri!"

She fidgeted in the car's seat, wondering how that was going to be. "We doing the whole makeover scene soon, then?"

"Tomorrow. Right after school. Me and the guys will pick you up."

She groaned. "Right after school?"

"That a problem?"

Her mouth twisted up in the corner, a lump settling in her stomach. Cheerleading practice, after school… But the makeover—she knew for sure—was so much more important right now. She needed to make a good impression on the fans the band already had.

"It's fine,. After school tomorrow it is!" She said cheerily, even though there was a sense of dread settling over her now.

"You really fit in, Auri. The guys love you, and you harmonize amazingly," Nikolas complimented from his seat.

"I really love it. I feel the music, so that helps."

"Thanks."

Ella glanced at the boy, a smirk appearing on her face now that she had him alone. "Oh, wow. You know what I just thought?" She looked him over, seeing their similarities.

He shook his head, keeping his eyes on the road. "What's that?"

"People will think we're siblings. We really look alike."

"Think so?"

"Uh-huh." She twisted her hair around her finger, thinking. "Don't you boys have lives outside of this band?"

"Not much. Adam has a girlfriend, despite his facial hair," he laughed, and she tried to imagine the kind of girl the bassist would be interested in. "Everyone else does his own thing, you know?"

Here it was. What she really wanted to say… "Why haven't you asked Torrence out yet?" She threw out there. His face grew red with the question, his hands tightening on the wheel. Was he going to run off the road?

"Well… Uh…"

The last time she tried to talk to him about Torrence, he remained silent before changing the topic. She wasn't about to let him get off that easy this time. "It's Robert, isn't it?" Ella answered for him in the form of a question. She knew Torrence; Torrence would love Robert even if he killed her.

"She loves him," Nikolas agreed, without even knowing her thoughts. "It's a love she's not willing to let go of yet."

"Torrence loves too easily, despite her angry and rough attitude sometimes," Ella whispered, easing her way into revealing her best friend to Nikolas. "I guess that's what made us friends when we were young. She just loved anyone who cared."

"What made her angry?"

The girl sighed, laying her head back against the seat, trying to remember exactly what had happened to Torrence to change her from an innocent, naïve kid to an angry, lost girl. "I don't know the exact circumstances. It had to have started in second grade, though. The Hudson's, her previous adoptive parents, they told her she wasn't their real daughter. They said that her parent's hadn't wanted her, and they were the only ones Torrie had in the whole world now. Then they told her she had a lot to live up to, trying to make her new parents love her so that it would make up for her real parents. They tried to make her achieve the impossible… They said she had to work for love. And if she didn't, no one would love her. "

Nikolas gripped the steering wheel even tighter now—from anger this time—until his fingers turned white form the effort. "Harsh. Who says that to a little kid?"

"People with no remorse. In any case, with anyone she met, she kept a barrier up. And if they showed her anything resembling love, she loved them at least five times as much as they cared for her. She's had some crappy boyfriends that way." Auriella bit her lip, pondering her friend's past, afraid to look at Nikolas and see the pain and rage in his blue eyes.

"So, she's learning then. I show her affection, and she's not biting," he muttered drily, and Ella could see he was hurt by that. Why _was_ he different? Why Nikolas?

Auriella smiled at him. "If she's noticed—and I believe she has, even though she hasn't said anything to me yet—she might be taking her time. Maybe you're right, and she is beginning to learn what you and I have always known. She might want to see if you're real…"

"And there's Robert," Nikolas reminded the girl in a bitter tone.

"And there's Robert," she agreed.

"I don't know if I can hold out and wait forever," he told her, but his voice held no conviction.

He _could_ hold on and wait. She knew it, "For a girl like Torrie, it's well worth it."

"Thanks, Auri."

"No problem, Dollface." Auriella pursed her lips and drew her eyebrows together in sudden thought. "Why do the guys call you that, anyway?"

The guitarist groaned loudly in almost a pitiful cry that made her almost want to say never mind. _Almost_.

**AN: I guess, I should say a few things in case anybody was wondering. … Anyway, SotS is more of a filler book for the series. It's like a stepping stone leading up to many things for the Daughters. It may not seem like it, since really, Hailley and Blaze are not very involved in this book, but this is a stepping stone to their futures as well as for Anthony, Nikolas, and Chris. Also, as another note, in The Scroll's Prophecy, I mentioned the similarity between Obie and Vanessa, and I thought I would include that in this story, using their children instead. **

**Next Up: Oh, yeah. The boys of the band give Ella her makeover. And yes… I went there. Lol.**


	9. ReVamp Madness

**Part Three: Rehearsals**

**Chapter Eight: Re-Vamp Madness**

Torrence was fending off more attackers. The girls in La Brea were cruel, vicious, and jealous beasts. Yet, this just didn't matter to the Seer. She let the beasts surround her, yelling insults and stabbing at her integrity. She took it all with the grace of a goddess, even though she was angry on the inside. Truth be told, she just wanted to tear the beasts apart with her bare hands. And maybe teeth, too.

Auriella stood back, clutching her purse tightly as these girls—supposed friends of hers—went after her best friend like a piece of scrap meat among jackals. Ella never admired Torrie more than when she could face the harsh scrutiny of the Popular Crowd.

Torrence lifted her chin, icy azure eyes surveying the hounds gathered at her feet. All she could hear was screeching. She let her eyes speak for her, and eventually those girls turned heel and scampered away like the bitches that they were.

"How do you do it?" Auriella asked her friend as she walked over to her.

"Do what?" Torrence rubbed the back if her neck, trying to calm herself.

"Taking what they say with such bravery. Not caring." Ella replied, looking after those girls that she was "in" with.

"It has nothing to do with bravery. You just have to know when to stand up for yourself, Firebug. They are not better than me, and I am not worse than they are." Torrence wrapped an arm around Ella's waist as they began walking down the hall together. "Oh, thanks for calling me a slut, too."

"I'm so sorry, Torrie. It wasn't like that!" Ella argued, her blue eyes wide. "I was just trying to get rid of Rose."

"It's okay. I forgive you, Ella."

Auriella moved away from Torrence and her embrace, biting her lip in true Ella fashion. Torrence looked at her and smiled softly. Ella wasn't worthy enough for this friendship, and yet she knew that Torrence felt the same way. How did two opposites like them end up staying friends for so long? It was a blessing. Ella couldn't make it without Torrence around.

"Good… I'd hate to make _you_ angry."

Torrence shrugged, a sense of calm floating around in her electric eyes. "Ella, it's fine. I get it. Besides, you and the girls are about the only people I could stand calling me that. Only you three."

Auriella frowned deeply, hating that Torrence would even remotely think of herself in that way. You could hear it in the deflated way she spoke, in a voice so soft, one would wonder if it really was Torrence.

"So, you're going out with Nick tonight?"

"Oh, yeah. They are picking me up to do the whole makeover session," Ella replied softly, still pondering Torrie's demeanor. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Well, Hailley invited me over to run lines with her since Blaze is going out with Conrad tonight, but Kyle and Catty invited me over for dinner. So, I'm going to eat with them and have Kyle take me to Hailley's later."

"Sounds exciting. You getting along with Miranda, then?"

Torrie grinned brightly, and whatever she had been feeling before disappeared right before Ella's eyes. "Man, I love that little girl so much."

"I'm glad." And Ella was. But, somewhere, deep down, she feared being replaced as Torrence's sister.

"Ella, stop worrying." Torrie brushed back her black hair from her face before leaning over and giving the blonde a kiss on the cheek. "You are going to have an amazing show. Okay?"

"You saw my performance?" Ella asked, her voice all squeaky and shocked.

"Wanted to see if we would have any fun then." She shrugged, a smile beginning to twitch at the corner of her mouth.

"Great." Ella pursed her mouth and glance at Tor quickly. "So, what's going to happen?"

"Oh… You'll see," the Seer teased, shrugging again as if it didn't matter at all.

"Torrence, you suck so bad," Auriella pouted.

The grin on her friend's face told her that she just didn't care. She wasn't going to find out what "fun" meant exactly from Torrence.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Nikolas was actually quite a ruthless dictator when it came to his band. He needed Auriella to be the model of singing perfection, and Ray, Kane, and Adam were in on his mad game. Here she was, a girl who went up against crazed Followers, and she was scared of a boy.

What a crazy world.

Kane held her hand after the boys had finally got her shoved into a chair. She groaned and whined and twitched, but he never let go of it. A woman with bubble gum-pink hair and red contacts loomed over her like a demon, a mad look in her contacted eyes. Ella swallowed hard at her reflection in those eyes, and she felt tears prick at her own in turn.

There really wasn't a reason to be at all like this. It was, after all, only _**hair**_. It wasn't like it couldn't grow back. But it was _**her**_ hair, and she _**loved**_ her _**hair**_. That was the point.

The hairstylist stuck the long cover under her chin, a wicked grin on her face. "So, what are we doing today?" Ella honed in on her high-pitched voice and found herself wincing.

"Nothing that would give her a heart attack," Ray cackled evilly. Or, at least, that was how he sounded to Ella. How could she be sure that the boys hadn't been kidnapped and replaced with shape-changing Regulators that were going to drag her away and she would never be seen again…

"I think the shampoo was enough!"

Auriella sniffed a bit. She caught Kane's eyes in his reflection in the mirror, and he nodded at her, squeezing her hand.

Nikolas was a man of action though, trumping her words. "Right. We just want about… Hm, four inches off, her bangs reshaped as in swept to the side, and if you could, I want to dye the tips of her about an inch up the same blue as her eyes," he commanded.

Ella gave a pathetic little cry. The hairdresser nodded, ignoring her victim. "That I can do."

She thought about what this new hairstyle could do to her status at school. What Nick was talking about was a Torrence kind of cut, not an Auriella kind of style.

"No, no," Ella whined as Bubble Gum Girl picked up the comb and scissors. They were the Scissors of Death.

She really couldn't have, but she felt the blades scrape across her blonde locks. _Snip snip_, the comb moving through the back of her thick hair, the comb brushing, _snip snip_. Heat burned along her skin as she struggled to take control of her power. The woman ran her fingers through Ella's hair, the scissors gone now, placed on the counter. The cut was over. All that was left of this horrible makeover was the dye.

Her scalp burned.

Kane gave her a big smile now. "That wasn't so hard, you cry baby."

"I hate you all," was the only thing she could muster up to say as the vindictive and demonic hairdresser came back to her, armed with the deadly chemicals.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Ella was self-conscious about her hair, afraid someone she knew from school would see her too soon. After all, she really couldn't hide this from the cheerleading squad, but she'd rather wait until tomorrow before people saw it. She touched the shortened ends of her hair, stained blue, and wondered how people would react to this.

"It's not going away, no matter how many times you rub it," Nick laughed, grabbing the back of her head and shaking her gently.

"Meh." She nodded and frowned, letting her hair go. Okay, she did have to admit, the new hair was really cool. Her new bangs swept over her eyes and her hair tickled her collar bone and neck where it ended now.

"Not that we have anything against you, but our fans probably won't take to a preppy chick, y'know?" Ray summed up, trying to make her feel better about forcing her to get her re-styled like this.

"Hey, do you think I look good in this?" Adam inquired, holding up a red plaid mini to his hips, shaking them. The skirt was easily a size one—too small for Auriella, let alone Adam—but he still insisted on at least putting one leg through.

A few girls shopping nearby stared at Adam. They were clearly dismayed by his antics and attracted to his looks. Ella chalked it up to the goatee. Catching their eyes, the bassist did a little hip pumping action at them, the skirt clinging to one thigh. The girls gasped and turned red, walking away.

"What will Cathy think?" Ray scolded, holding out his hand for the skirt. "That would look better on Auri, anyway."

The blonde laughed, waving the skirt away from her. "Maybe not that one."

"Yeah, I think those girls want the skirt," Nikolas joked, waving at the girls who had relocated to the other side of the store now.

One bold girl even waved her little prissy fingers back at him, smiling shyly.

"I think they want Adam and Dollface," Kane pointed out.

"Well, then. Let's give them what they want!" Now Adam had another skirt on his other thigh and a silk camisole in place of his shirt. With a quick shimmy, he was off and after the poor girls, chasing them around the store while the clerks chased after him.

Ella picked the skirt the bassist was wearing of the shelf—in size 6—touching the fabric. It was an ordinary red skirt with black stripes—white and blue threads mingling inside the black. She could rock it.

"Hey, Kane, you think?" She held it up t herself. It wasn't outside of something she would normally wear. She could wear some of Torrence's boots—or buy her own--, get some fish nets and halter or something; it would totally pay off for tomorrow night.

"Totally." He gave her a smile, mocking the prep-girl talk by answering her in that way.

"What to wear with it, though?"

"Nothing," he joked.

Her eyes widened and a blush crept up her neck. Ray came up behind the keyboardist, knocking him in the back of the head.

"Pervert," the drummer muttered with a grin.

"Where's Adam and Dollface?" Kane asked, scanning the store in search of them.

"Well, uh, Auri, hurry up and buy what you have," Ray told, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Why?" Ella asked, lifting one questioning brow at him, She really wanted to keep looking around.

"We, uh, just got kicked out of this store."

Well, that had certainly never happened to Auriella before, being kicked out of some place. What a difference a new crowd made.

**AN: The hair salon scene. I am an avid fan of America's Next Top Model. I know, lol, strange, but hey! I like it. Anyway, the makeover episode is always my favorite because of the way the girls acted about getting their hair chopped off. So, I added that element to this chapter, plus, I'm sure those girls were thinking that Tyra was Satan Incarnate during those hours.**

**Next Up: The gig, and Ella meets Andromeda.**


	10. Auri's Unstable Introduction

**AN: Wow. Three updates in one day. You guys should be way happy!!**

**Part Three: Rehearsals**

**Chapter Nine: Auri's Unstable Introduction**

RockOut was the club that had hired Our Beloved Departed for the night. Auriella was so nervous, that already a tiny fire had started backstage. Before anyone noticed it, or before the sprinklers could go off, she used her power to subdue it. If nothing else, this taught her that she needed more work with Jimena.

She didn't feel ready for tonight. Even with ditching school earlier that day for extra practice didn't quell her nerves. What was she going to do? This wasn't her band, these weren't her songs. They still felt like Leo's.

Nikolas came up behind her, placing his hand on her exposed back. "You're burning up. Are you going to be sick?"

Auriella shook her head, taking a deep breath. "Are you sure I'm ready for this?"

"You better be. The pay should be nice if all goes well," he kidded, throwing his arm around her shoulder and giving her a squeeze. "Come on. The guys are setting up."

She nodded, following him slowly as she got used to the combat boots she had bought yesterday. They were actually really nice, and Kane had gotten her a discount on them (his cousin owned the military store she got them from).

Nick stopped short as they approached the band, and Ella heard his sharp intake of air. Standing there with the guys was the good-looking guy who was formerly the lead singer for Our Beloved Departed. Attached to his arm was a pretty girl—by no means anything like her of the other Daughters, or even the Pandora Daughters—but pretty nonetheless with long brown hair, pale skin, and brown eyes.

"Hey, Nikolas," Leo greeted, giving the blonde guitarist a warm and friendly smile.

"Leo," Nick answered stiffly. Behind the two intruders, Ray shrugged.

"So, this is the new piece Adam to me you got to replace me?" Leo glanced at Auriella for a moment, but his eyes were immediately back to the girl he was with. She smiled knowingly, like she knew he couldn't take his eyes off her for long.

"I'm Auri," the Daughter to them through clenched teeth. _Did he just call me a piece?_

"This is Andromeda. She's in the band Ilahary with her sisters," he proudly announced, as if it was the greatest band he had ever heard in his short life.

"From what I hear," Andromeda spoke up, the cockiest smile on her face," My sisters and I are your biggest competition. I hope you break a leg tonight. This is your first show, right?"

"Y-yeah," Ella answered. She didn't like how Andromeda made her feel, small and insignificant all the while checking out the guys in _her_ band.

"Like I said, break a leg," and then they both walked off.

Ella bit her lip, looking after the girl until she disappeared. Andromeda didn't sit well with her, but the moon amulet she wore didn't start lighting up, so whatever her feelings, it couldn't have been all too bad.

"Forget them," Kane spat, holding his instrument under his arm. "You're ten times better looking than her and have more talent than that bunch of sisters ever will."

A collective agreement went through the band as they tried to pump up her ego for the show. Ray came up, squeezing Kane's forearm.

"Departed, you're on," the stage manager of RockOut announced, nodding towards the curtained stage.

Ella's stomach dropped. This was it, her introduction as Auri. She was so afraid she'd let the boys down.

But standing in front of the microphone with all the people of the club screaming for the band, a tingling thrill went through her. She searched the crowd, spotting Torrence jump up and down, screaming her name. With her were Hailley and Blaze—Hailley having her chestnut locks curled tight to her head and green eyes done up in old-fashioned make up told Ella that her part in the play was getting serious. Chris and Conrad were with them, Conrad dancing with Blaze already, even though the music hadn't started yet. Continuing on in her crowd observance, she spotted her boyfriend, along with some of the girls from cheerleading and some of the football team in another section, staring up at her in shock. After all, she _had_ skipped school.

Finally, as if her eyes were led to him, she saw Anthony, smirking up at her. He was waiting for her to sing, to belt out that beautiful voice he knew she possessed.

"What's up, RockOut?" Ella greeted, gripping the mic and bringing it to her mouth. The club shouted back. "You may already know my band, Our Beloved Departed"—more screaming ensued—"But I'm Auri, their new singer. Hope you enjoy the change!"

Nikolas was beside her, the strings of his guitar moving under the genius of his fingers. She let her hips rock to the beat, feeling the music as Adam and Kane joined Nick collectively. This time, it was Ray who would hit the first note with Ella's voice, but she had to wait for her cure, for her entrance. And, there! Her hand delicately caressed the mic while the other one held tight to the stand as the words flew from her mouth. The crowd responded to her, some rocking out, others dancing. It felt good.

As the second song came around, something also started feeling really wrong. Her throat was beginning to itch—not in a way that inhibited her vocals, but it felt strangely prickly. Soon, the comings of her gift began to show as she hit the chorus with flames licking at her fingertips. She glanced towards Nikolas, but he was too busy playing to notice her dilemma.

Chris was looking up at her strangely thought, probably zeroing in on her fire thoughts as he nudged his twin sister. Torrence watched her best friend closely, but she didn't see any fire, especially not the flames that burned on Auriella's fingertips.

Watching the flames, Ella noticed them snake their way off their host, drifting through the air. Her heart pumped faster, adrenaline going, as this new part of her gift mingled with the crowd, dancing to her voice until it found its victim. The flame curled around Leo, who was currently looking up Ella in a daze. Andromeda seemed to be the only one who could see the flame, and her hand snatched at it angrily, eyes snapping up at Ella even from the distance she was at. Ella shivered from the look, pausing in her song for only a moment. In that moment, it seemed that Andromeda put out Ella's newfound ability until the moment she began singing again with more gusto. It just seemed like the right thing to do.

Andromeda hissed and dropped the flame. The flame then proceeded to snake its way inside Leo's mouth. The former singer convulsed a bit, but then seemed to be fine; he even looked at the stage in dismay to someone had actually replaced him that was even better than himself.

Fury swept though Andromeda, and Ella could feel it. Something major had happened. Gears shifted and clicked in her mind as Leo's minute freedom was torn away; the brunette began singing in his ear, weaving her spell. Auriella realized that this was what she was looking for. Her "Daughter motive" for joining the band.

Something had gone on between her and Andromeda. The girl had put a spell on Leo, using singing, and Ella had freed him using nearly the same method.

When the set was over, and everyone had hollered for them, and the band congratulated the girl's success, she left quickly to speak with her fellow Daughters.

Hailley popped up first, dark brown hair still perfect, even in the hot building, the sweat on her body only making her look even better than before. The drama queen hugged Ella, a tinkling laugh on her tongue. "And you thought you had no talent."

"I was good, then?" Ella couldn't help but still wonder.

"I saw guys ready to throw themselves at you. Maybe you could send some my way," she sighed, a little frown on her beautiful face. She had been in love with Conrad, but when the whole thing came out about Blaze and Conrad and their destiny together, the manipulator decided to finally let it go, after much torment for the Daughters of the Moon. Ella wondered how one could be so selfish.

"Hail, you ever hear about girls that sing to enslave me?" Ella asked. She thought she had heard about them, but the only story she could think of was mermaids. She doubted Andromeda was a mermaid.

"You mean like Sirens?"

"Sirens?"

"They were these creatures with beautiful voices that tempted sailors to their doom. Odysseus encountered them on his journey home. He, uh, had his crew stuff wax into their ears and tied him up to the mast, or something like that. Jimena has been making me look up some myth stories," Hailley added, shrugging her indifference to why their mentor would want her to do that. "Why?"

Auriella looked at her blankly, amazed that Hailley even remembered something Jimena wanted her to do. "Really?"

"Well, I do listen and pay attention to things other than what I find important in life," Hailley huffed. She wasn't an idiot, after all.

"Well, I think we're dealing with sirens," Ella theorized to the brunette.

"No shit? How cool!" Hailley's eyes lit up.

Then again, it was Hailley…

**Next Up: Ella in the library, and the theory of Sirens. :D Plus, Anthony.**


	11. Threat Assessed

**AN: I'm a graduate of Youngstown Early College as of two weeks now!! No more high school for me!! Anyway…**

**Part Four: Sign Ups**

**Chapter Ten: Threat Assessed**

Auriella mulled it over in her head, staring at the pictures of Siren in the book she had borrowed from the library. The piece of gum in her mouth was being worked over, her tongue mashing it up to the roof of her mouth as she compared Andromeda to these pictures. Well, she certainly didn't look like how Sirens were portrayed, but that didn't really mean anything. The description as well was… Well…

She had been partially right about that whole mermaid thing. At least she wasn't totally useless in the myth department.

She sighed loudly, propping up her chin on the heel of her hand. Since her big debut as a rock star two days before, the girls had been cracking down, researching Sirens and the band Ilahary. So far, they hadn't learned as much as they were hoping to. Just basic knowledge on Sirens and that Andromeda and her sisters had just recently come to Los Angeles, their band making a big scene, especially with the guys around the area. Oh, and they were entering the Battle of the Bands, of course.

Needless to say, people around school had mixed emotions about her new hobby. While her friends and Gavin and whole bunch of rock enthusiasts around school were totally into her new persona, people like Rose were less than impressed. Apparently she has made herself "dirty" compared to them, especially with her new look and that "awful screeching she calls singing". Their words, not hers. Rose also decided to say, "It's one thing to go out and put your voice into cheer mode, Ella. It's a whole other thing to be singing like that… Especially in a band with all guys. I'm just trying to look out for you, sweetheart."

"Life sucks," she whispered out loud, a hint of another sigh on her lips.

"Talking to yourself now? That's a sure sign of insanity," Anthony pointed out, sliding into a chair across the table from her.

"That's only if I start answering myself," Auriella replied with an award-winning smile.

The Follower lounged back in the chair, his green eyes moving slowly over her, drinking her in, and she assumed her was flitting over her thoughts as well, if the evasive feeling in her head was any clue.

"What did you think of my performance?" She asked softly, embarrassed by the way he was looking at her now.

A hint of a smile curled up on his mouth. "That skirt you were wearing fit pretty nice. I never realized how nice your ass actually is. Guess I'll just have to pay more attention now."

A strangled sound caught in her throat as her entire face went cherry red. "Keep those comments to yourself, Anthony," she managed to gruff out.

"So, I see you figured out the threat happens to be Sirens." A grin lit up his face as he changed the subject, his eyes hell bent on keeping eye contact with her.

"Tell me you know more than I do," she begged in a desperate voice.

He shrugged, string her along. "I might."

"Do you have to do this to me? I feel like I'm some game to you," Ella complained, twisting her mouth up as she moved her barely-there hair off her neck a though it still was long.

Anthony reached across the table, his cold fingers touching the hollow of her throat, sending shivers along her skin. She grabbed his hand, not sure how to react to the interaction between them. She remembered this before, their hands intertwined, their fingers in intimate connection. It was a few months ago, back when they first met, and they were dancing in such proximity, with such… It felt normal, the two of the together. It always did…

"Like it's been before?" Anthony asked her. She looked up at him, but his eyes were now focused on their hands, shadows passing over his face. She wished she could read him mind, too.

What was it that kept him like that, locked in his memories that kept him after her?

"Yeah," she agreed. "Like it's been before." Her tone was curious as she slowly slid her hand away from his. "I need to know what you know. About the Sirens," she reminded gently.

He gave her a sharp nod, but ignored her request. "Are you afraid?"

"Anthony…" She smiled awkwardly as she closed the book she had been looking through. "I'm not afraid. I just don't understand."

"If they're in a band, _dea_, then they obviously want to one thing, right?"

"What?" She really couldn't follow him, or his erratic subject changes.

"The Sirens. They sing to enslave men. Come on, Auriella. It's really not that hard to piece it together. The real question now is why?"

_Why?_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Why would Sirens enslave me?" Hailley inquired, taking in the pictures of the sea nymphs.

"To build an army," Torrence stated matter-of-factly.

The room grew quiet when the girl spoke with such an authoritative tone, all eyes moving to her. Two weeks ago, after the fatal battle with Erik Carmichael, they had all gone to Pandora for a glimpse of the future. Only Torrence was given the gift to look into the future. Needless to say, this power made everyone who had visions already a little bit queasy—basically Jimena.

The power at Torrie's fingertips still rubbed raw at Blaze, whose guilt of that day was easily felt by everyone.

"You saw it?" Blaze whispered in such a soft voice, Ella began to wonder if she had spoken at all.

"I… No. I didn't 'see' it. It's what I would do if I had their power…" Torrence answered quietly. Ella had a feeling that her friend was lying to Blaze, but when she saw the relief wash from Blaze's face, Ella understood it was a necessary lie.

"Men, men, and more men," Hailley sighed, an undeniably smirk on her tanned face. Auriella watched the drama queen, but she just continued to sit there with nothing more to add.

Nothing left to say because that was all there was to it. How could you defeat such an enemy?

"It's up to you," Blaze finally said, catching on that her friend wasn't going to say much more.

The girls in the room looked at Blaze quizzically, wondering what—and more specifically, _who_—she was talking to.

"You, Ella. You told us how Leo seemed to come back to himself when you were singing. And that's what you have to do," the girl explained, a smile on her face.

Torrence brightened. "She's right. You have to do it, defeat these Sirens."

Slowly, the blonde blinked, processing what they were saying to her. _Her_, defeat the Sirens? Oh, _great_. She could _just_ imagine how _that _was going to go down.

"Auriella? Hello. Did you hear our fearless leaders? Apparently this is your test of will," Hailley joked at Blaze's and Torrie's demeanors on the subject.

"Leaders?" Blaze asked.

"Test of will?" Ella inquired.

"Yeah. Torrence had Tymmie. Blaze had Erik. You'll have a literal band of Sirens and their man-tastic army…" Hailley exclaimed with exaggerated exuberance.

"Man-tastic…" Ella repeated slowly. There was something seriously corrupted in Hailley's mind; maybe it was all the meddling of other's brains that she was so good at that warped hers as well.

Blaze gave Hailley a quick pat on the shoulder. "It won't be much of a test, though. Erik was personal for me."

"So was Tymmie," Torrence added, lost in the past as all she had gone though at that time rushed back all too quickly to her. Once more, Ella sent up a prayer of thanks to Selene that her experiences so far were like a Disney movie compared to the other two. Dual identities seemed way cruel and harsh.

"Well, it'll be her willful test, okay? She needs to prove herself," Hailley said as if Ella wasn't leaning against her right at that moment.

"Eh…" Ella sighed.

"And you don't?" Blaze put forth to Hailley.

"Blaze has got a point," Torrie agreed.

"Hello," Ella squeaked out.

"I've proven that my ability is worthwhile. I saved your butt, Torrence Hudson, during that battle with Tymmie. All I'm saying is—"

"I'm right here!" Ella exploded, leaping up from her seat and knocking Hailley over a bit.

"Maybe we should check out their band," Blaze eased into the following awkward silence.

The steam left the blonde just like that. She realized that she needed to learn to stand up for herself, but it wasn't right now.

**AN: Oh. I just wanted to add the next main book is dealing with Hailley. And due to the fact that Berto's son will be in it, I'm going to update my Companions of the Night trilogy, since Berto's son is also Marquette's. You really don't have to read the trilogy to understand book five. But in case some of you haven't read them, or if you want to check them out again, I will be re-vamping them soon, adding some holes in the story and fixing errors I made. I did write them forever ago… …So, yeah, that's it.**

**Next Up: The Daughters of the Moon go check out Ilahary, and Auriella meets an ally she never saw coming.**


	12. Ilahary

**AN: Hm. A two-fer. Maybe I'll go for another triple. Anyway, I want your opinions. Two months will take place between Song of the Siren and The Lioness Mask, so I was wondering if you guys would like to have a little side story with the Pandora girls and all the other characters left behind for a little bit. Just to answer some questions even I have. Would that be cool?**

**Part Four: Sign Ups**

**Chapter Eleven: Ilahary**

As soon as Auriella stepped into the club that night, she got the distinct feeling that something was going to happen. Blaze squeezed her arm, pulling her away from the door before others coming in trampled her down to the floor.

Looking at her, Ella was still shocked to see that it was her shy—albeit tough—friend that she had met a few months back. Tonight she was wearing a light blue dress with a wrap-around neck, short skirt, and low-diving neckline that she had paired of with a silver belt and heels to match. Blaze just didn't look like the same girl anymore.

Torrence and Hailley, who were definitely ahead of the lagging two now, had both opted for low cut jeans instead of anything with a skirt. Although, Hailley was wearing a barely-there halter top, and Torrence was wearing a simple print t-shirt with stars and swirls.

Auriella, meanwhile, was wearing another of her "Auri" outfits—basic shredded jeans that she did herself, her boots, and a green cami that fell down to her hips.

They were fit for partying. Not for confrontation, which Ella was praying would not occur tonight.

The time goddess threw her arm around Ella's shoulders, a smile flickering on her glossed lips. "You're thinking too much."

"What?" Auriella thought that was beginning to ask that question too much lately.

"You've been in such deep thought lately. Do you want to talk about it? We could go back outside."

"Oh. I don't know. It's just a lot of stuff," Ella said, avoiding the question with a vague—if unsubtle—answer.

"Tell me. We don't get to go to school together, and we haven't really had the chance to talk one-on-one lately," Blaze pleaded.

Auriella leaned over, kissing her sister softly on her silk cheek. "How is your family?"

"Oh, well, Mom and Dad are good. I got a phone call yesterday from Justin."

"That's your older brother, right?"

"Yeah. He's at college on the east coast. Brian and Devon are okay, too. Nothing out of the ordinary for little four-year-olds," Blaze mused, smiling wide at the antics of her younger twin brothers.

"Niya?"

When Blaze had been forced to go up against her former best friend, Erik, he had threatened to turn her little sister to the Atrox. Niya was a sad girl; that really wasn't unusual for girls who were entering their teenage years. But it did make her a target, especially since the thirteen-year-old knew Erik pretty well.

"I've been keeping a close eye on her, but she seems to be okay so far. Maybe… Maybe Erik was only bluffing, you know?" Blaze frowned, the smile gone from her eyes.

Ella nodded, glad that was the case. She was sure it would deeply affect Blaze for her sister to become a Follower and trying to explain it all to her parents. It made her glad that at least her mom knew about her so that she could mention it to her if something deep happened. Not that she had so far, but still, her mom was there. And then it hit her.

Vanessa was going to leave. She was going back to wherever it was you went to when you chose the metamorphosis.

"Auriella, what's wrong?" Blaze prompted again.

"Nothing. It's just everything. Let's dance," she suggested, grabbing the Daughter of Mischief by the hand and leading her onto the floor. Torrence and Hailley had already disappeared into the crowd somewhere.

Ella took it easy, swinging her head to the beat of the song, her hips gliding to the rhythm.

The new song began, the beat filling the club, and everyone seemed to be enjoying it. Warning bells went off in Auriella's head. It was like she could hear the words slowly teasing those who were listening. Reaching out, she grasped Blaze's arm, using her chin to indicate the stage.

The singer definitely wasn't Andromeda, but she could see her in the back, a guitar strapped to her. The singer was much prettier that the frightening Andromeda, her features softer and younger. Her hair was bright and violet—not purple, actual violet—and it was in a short sweep along her cheekbones, fluttering around in her eyes as she sang.

Next to her, lending additional vocals was an equally pretty girl. She wouldn't have called this singer "back-up" because she seemed like so much more, but it just wasn't a duet effort. Her blonde hair seemed to cascade from her head in golden waves, and her voice was as equally sweet as her looks.

The remaining two girls were not singing, but microphones stayed nearby for them to lend back-up. The girl behind the drum set looked older than the girls she was with, as though she were the oldest sister. And although the singers were captivating, Auriella enjoyed watching her. She looked up and seemed to be staring at the goddess, eyes wide, perfect ocean-blue hair pulled away from her face. They watched each other until the bass player, obviously the identical twin of the non-back-up singer except for her brilliant Little Mermaid red hair, twisted her way into their paths.

"Hey, Ella? Those guys over there…" Blaze pointed out a group of people. From the looks of it, it was a double-date gone horrible wrong. The two girls were throwing a major hissy fit as their boyfriends seemed to be heading for the stage area.

Ella could see something, though: the inner workings of a Siren's gift as the lead singer's voice wound its way around those two guys just like her fire had wrapped around Leo.

"What do I do?" She asked out loud, mesmerized by this.

Blaze's warm hand pressed on her back, lightly pushing her forward. "Save them. _Durr_."

The lyrics of the song she was learning now popped up in her head, and the words bubbled out onto her tongue instinctively. It came out softly, a slow tune hidden beneath the music of the Sirens. Her pyrokinesis flared up, sweat rolling off the back of her neck. It was already too hot in the club, but her power made her feel like she had just stepped into a sauna. She pushed the thought from her mind and concentrated on burning the hold the Sirens had on those guys.

Taking a deep breath, she leaned against Blaze, watching the flames burn away the hold. She felt dizzy, her head spinning. She hadn't been this tired before.

"Girl, you're all wet and sticky," Blaze informed, wiping her own hand on the skirt of her dress.

"Ugh. I feel nasty," Ella moaned. Her head was swimming. Blaze pushed her into a chair, forcing her to sit and catch her breath.

"How come you feel worse tonight than you did before?" Blaze pondered, turning around to search for the remaining Daughters. Once she spotted them over on the edge of the dance floor, she waved them over.

"Maybe it's because it was… more than one this time," Ella suddenly wheezed, clutching her knees as she leaned forward. The more time elapsed, the worse she was beginning to feel.

Glancing back at the blonde, Blaze sighed. "I don't think they saw us. Wait here, and try to not die on us."

Auriella gave a short nod and briefly wondered if Blaze saw it, but ash she was beginning to gasp for breath now, it didn't matter to her. How strange this feeling was. How would she stop the Sirens' army if she was nearly dying by helping only a couple of people?

"Lean back," a smooth voice commanded her.

Not thinking, she did as she was told. The world around her was slowly going out of focus. The voice tsk'd suddenly.

"You're turning and interesting shade of purple. You shouldn't have attempted a cleansing of that size when you've just discovered these gifts," the voice began to chastise.

Slowly, Ella began to feel the air drift back into her lungs and her vision began to clear up. The owner of the voice took and cloth handkerchief to the girl's forehead, mopping up the perspiration. Ella gasped sharply when she finally saw who it was helping her. The soft cerulean blue hair was still swept up, and her nearly blue eyes of the same color held a hint of a smile.

"My name is Adelphie. Are you a Daughter of the Moon?" The Siren asked of her.

With a shaky hand, Ella took the handkerchief and mopped up the rest of her own sweat. "I am, but I think you already knew that. I'm Auriella."

Adelphie took a quick glance over her shoulder, probably looking for the other Sirens. "My sisters would be angry to know I'm talking to you. Andromeda has already warned them against you."

"Then why are you talking to me?"

"I need your help, Auriella. They are plotting against Mother. I can't defeat them all on my own," Adelphie pleaded, laying out the problem at the Daughter's feet.

"Oh, boy," Ella muttered.

**Next Up: Ella stands up to Rose and a burning question arises: How will she protect Our Beloved Departed at the battle?**


	13. A Band of Guys

**AN: Eck. Sorry it's been awhile. Summer, you know? Anyway, here goes! Btw, I have finished updating Handwriting on the Wall, previously Child of Darkness, for all those who would like to read them. I am tying that trilogy into Pearl Drops, so you can see where somethings from book five will originate.**

**Part Four: Sign Ups**

**Chapter Twelve: A Band of Guys**

Needless to say, the visit to Danger Point—the club—was not exactly what Auriella had been expecting. The attack she suffered when "cleansing", as Adelphie called it and actually meeting Adelphie face-to-face was so much more than she could have imagined. Except… It was really posing more questions to her than answering the old ones she already had.

Why would Adelphie be with Andromeda and the other Sirens if she wasn't in to what they were trying to do?

It hurt her brain just trying to figure it out. She groaned, throwing herself onto her bed. _Damn, what do I do?_

Auriella wished she was more like Torrence: strong and smart, but she wasn't. She was just herself, and this mostly seemed like her problem. She could solve it… Hopefully.

She rolled over, turning her stereo on and pressed the play button to the demo cd. The music of her band soothed her, and she was pleasantly surprised by how quickly she couldd grasp the melody, the rhythmic beats, the words. She let herself get lost in it, forgetting her problems for the moment.

Her pocket started vibrating, and she briefly let her mind wonder why she had a pair of vibrating pants… Or where she had gotten them when she realized that it was her _phone_ and not her pants. Groaning again at being bothered from her musically-induced meditation, she pulled her phone out and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Ella, babe. You know we had a practice today, didn't you?" Rose's voice cut through her music trance, grounding Ella roughly.

"Oh. Damn."

"And you're supposed to be captain of this squad? I've all but taken over your position these past few months! You're always disappearing, even more so now that you joined that crappy band of yours. By the way, I hear that Gavin didn't know it was an all male band. I wonder how that makes him feel," Rose purred into the phone, making Auriella all the angrier by her snarky comments.

"Rose, you know what? You're a skank! And a bitch. No one, especially me, gives a shot about you or what insult you have to say. Take the squad; I just don't care! Cheerleading seems to be for sluts these days anyway!" With that she jabbed her finger at the end button, a warm feeling overtaking her. _That felt so good_, she exclaimed to herself.



When her phone started going off again, she felt her harsh anger bubble up to the surface. If Rose had been in her room or anywhere near her at that moment, the things Auriella would have done to her… Instead of a call this time, it was a text. Instead of Rose, it was Nick.

_**Get out here now. G2 talk.**_

_**Out where?**_She sent back, wondering how he expected her to getanywhere when she couldn't drive yet.

_**Your driveway**_, came the immediate reply.

Slowly, Auriella got off of her bed and went to the window facing to the front of the house. Sure enough, there was Nick, standing by his car, a certain girl ducking down low in the front passenger seat.

Torrence's previous foster parents lived next door to Auriella. That was how her and Ella had met and became such good friends. In any case, the Hudsons didn't have a particular fondness for seeing her again after the whole drama that went on a couple of months ago. They had calle dthe cops on her and permanently kicked her out. That was when Kyle—Chris's adopted father—found Torrence a place to live with his friend Obie, and of course, his son Nikolas.

She left her room in a hurry, stopping her stereo real quickl before she was bouncing down the stairs, two at a time. Her mother glanced up at her as she pulled on a pair of flats real quick and practically sprinted to the door, ripping it open and slamming it shut.

"What's up?" She called out to the blonde in her driveway.

"Torrence told me all about Ilahary, Auri. What are we going to do?" Nick hammered at her, his face screwed up like his puppy was just hit by a semi truck.

"What do you mean? Torrie, what's he going on about?" Auriella wasn't as comfortable with letting outside company know Daughter business like Torrence always seemed to be—unless she was receiving help from Anthony. But, Torrence was their elected leader, so what she said must have been the right thing to do.

Torrence slid her eyes to her old house before she hung her head out fo the car window. "He has a right to know. The band _is_ all guys."

Ella hadn't thought of that. Sirens lured guys; that band was male, mostly. What if Ilahary tempted the boys at quitting the competition they had been working so hard for? She smacked her forehead for forgetting this crucial fact.

Nick narrowed his yes at her. "Realizing this now, are you?"

"I really hadn't even thought about it," Ella whined, biting her thumb.

"Basically, El, how do we prevent this?" Torrence asked, making sure the question was directly aimed at her, to make her start thinking.



Ella walked closer to the two and the car, shocked. Torrence was asking _her_ how they should deal with this?

"I don't know," she finally admitted, looking from Nikolas to Torrence.

"You need to know, and soon. Ray went to sign us up for the Battle earlier today," Nick told her, letting her know that time was short.

Ella bit her lip, thinking. She had to protect her boys from the poisonous sounds of Ilahary. "Okay, you two. Stop giving me death glares like I'm the evil one heere. I'll work on it. I mean, I can only do so much at once. I have to work on my cleansing abilities so the epidose that happened last night doesn't occur again. We'll lose the Battle if I'm _dead_."

Torrence let a smile flicker on her lips. "When did you become so obsessed with the band?"

"I'm not obsessed," Ella defended herself.

"Get in the car, Auri. We have to figure something out," Nick told her, already climbing into the driver seat.

_Figure what, exactly?_ She thought, only briefly thinking about running back inside.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Auriella scratched the black, fluffy ear of Torrie's supernatural dog. In the months she had Phobos, he had gone from a wiry puppy to a nearly filled out dog. Phobos put his large paws on the blonde's knees, pulling himself onto her lap. He still had puppy mentality, though. She laughed as he proceeded to lick her face.

"Phobos, no. You can't crawl into people's laps anymore. You're too big," Torrence scolded the big dof, who immediately climbed back down and went to go sit by his owner calmly. Torrie always wanted her dog talked to as if he were a person because, strangely enough, he actually listened. Ella tried to explain it being because the Dark Goddess, Torrie's mother, had given the dog to her.

"It's okay," Ella told her friend, but Nikolas started to shake his head.

"If you tell Phobos that, he'll come into my room and _sleep_ on me again!" He exclaimed.

Torrence giggled, hugging Phobos. "Aw, he didn't mean it."

"I'm sure he didn't mean to suffocate me," he continued to grumble.

Torrie's eyebrows shot up at her friend, giving Ella a mischievious. Ella got the feeling that was exactly what Phobos was attempting to do that particular night.

"How do I stop Andromeda from bewitching Our Beloved Departed?" Ella sked finally.



Nick's blue eyes swept over her. "We can't use earplugs. We need to hear the music, and I don't think the guys would really understand why they would have to wear them. We can't tell them about the Daughters, right?" Maybe he was hoping that he could.

Torrence picked at her nails, shaking her head briskly. "We can't tell anymore people than who already know. Being a goddess is supposed to be a secret. It's not something the world is supposed to know."

To Ella, it did seem as if the world knew. Jimena said her generation had kept the closely guarded secret; this generation didn't seem to care too much.

"So, how do we get around this?" Nikolas pushed forth again.

Ella twisted her blonde hair around her finger. Her lips pursed. "School is going to be interesting, Torrence."

Nick blinked at her, and Torrence gave her a sidelong glance, ready to pounce on what she was talking about.

As long as she distracted them all from the question. She needed time to think and being put on the spot so many times wasn't helping her.

**Next Up: Ella finds her solution and… What did happen at school?**


	14. Solution

**AN: I have totally finished the update for Legend of Shadow Goddess. .; I love Marquette. … On with the story! Oh, yes. I have a small list of songs that I've matched up with different Ocs that I've made. I have personal themes, couple themes… Would you like me to post them for you guys and you can check them out?**

**Part Five: Stage One**

**Chapter Thirteen: Solution**

School did turn out to be very interesting. Before the morning bell rang, the news of Auriella's angry resignation from the cheerleading squad spread as quickly as a Californian forest fire in July. The stories varied from Auriella cuzzing the coach out to her jumping Rose in a dark parking lot. Each storier was crazier, and she just laughed at them all, not giving anyone a real version of the events. She was happy with the wild rumors flying around about her.

"Ella, I just heard you pistol whipped Rose for giving Gavin a smile, then walked away right befor eyou blew her brains out," Chris told her, a laugh in his voice. "Where did you get the gun?" Ella picutred the scenario, and Chris laughed so loud that people stopped and stared at them when he caught her thoughts.

Torrence smiled with them, "That's just crazy. Ella wouldn't need a pistol. If she wanted fire works, she'd just use that fire burning inside of her."

"Mm." A content smile lit up Ella's face. "It would be interesting, but I'd rather not expose us."

"Your call," Torrence sighed, as if it were such a great loss to not being exposed for what they were.

"What are you going to do now?" chris asked her, his bright blue eyes scanning her face and mind. She felt his easy invasion of it, a soft probing inside of her skull.She knew that he now knew that she had no way of protecting her band on stage. Her eneergy needed to be focused on the men in the audience.

"I'm not sure. Do you think that Gavin will still want to go out with me after all this?"

"He better not break up with you over this," Torrence growled, her eyes flashing dangerously as she took on the mama bear role.

Ella pursed her lips, hoping her friend didn't try attacking anyone. It would be a sad few days without Torrence.

Chris seemed to be on the same wave length—or else he was reading her mind again—because he laid a gentle hand on his sister's similar head. Torrence frowned as though she knew she was being pulled back on the leash only Chris had on her.

"I should go find him," Auriella muttered, walking away from the twins.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Gavin was hanging out by his locker with the some of his football buddies when Ella caught up with him. The players shot her varied looks of varied emotions. Gavin turned and grinned at her, scooping her into his big arms.

"Here's my little hero!" He exclaimed, squeezing her. Well, that meant that he was okay with her decision, then.

"Hero?" She inquired with a perk of an eyebrow.

"Of course. You've stood up to the biggest bitch in this school. Knocked her down on the totem pole, haven't you?"

"Yay me?" Ella faked her enthusiasm as Gavin squeezed her again. He and the players didn't hear it.

"So, is what people are saying true?" One of them—Brad, she remembered—asked. "Like about the red-haired guy?" Brad cast a glance at Gavin.

"Red-haired guy?" Ella asked, eyes wide. _Anthony?_

"Apparently Rose caught you in the act with him," another player said.

Ella looked at Gavin carefully. His face was pinched, obviously remembering the time he had caught her dancing way too close to a red-haired guy. _Anthony_. She had told him it was Hailley's brother, and she was just keeping him company while Hailley partied. Of course, that was the biggest lie. Hailley was an only child. It helped, though, that Gavin had never even met Hailley or Blaze yet. But now…

"What red-haired guy?" Gavin quickly asked.

The guys shrugged. Brad answered for them," Rose said it. She probably made it up."

Her boyfriend held tightly to her. Seeing Gavin's face, his fellow players decided to beat it, leaving the two of them alone to sort out their mess.

"Was it Hailley's brother againb?" He asked quietly. She could see in his face how he desperately hoped this was a lie from Rose's mouth.

"I don't even know what they are talking about," she mumbled She had given Anthony a quick peck that day. How could Rose have even seen that?

"How many red-haired guys could you possibly know?"

"I wasn't doing anything wrong, Gavin!"

"Auriella, are you seeing this guy behind my back?"



"No!" She protested loudly. "I'm not that kidn of girl."

"I don't know what kind of girl you are anymore," he yelled at her.

She sucked in her breath, shocked. He stormed off after his outburst, leaving her there in her quiet dismay.

"This are getting out of control," she whispered to herself.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

The microphone was an extension of herself. She used it as a way to let her voice reach farther, louder. It touched her motuh, a loving caress against her lips. She breathed her words into the microphone; it was just like breathing air. As she sung, she let her fire loose—the invisible flames that danced with the notes.

A thought came to her. It wasn't her own, and yet… It was. What if she could weave a protection spell around her band amtes?

Auriella shimmied around, trying to look at the boys as she sung, eyeing the all up. Her hips pushed her back to their "audience". She continued singing, building up her energy like she would do in battle. The words coming out of her sounded like the song that Nick wrote, but underneath that was a sound more ancient. The music the boys played became more intense, following the ancient sound of her voice.

Her fire circled the notes, stringing them together like a barrier. The barriers floated along before she driected them to cling to each of her bandmates in turn.

She smiled to herself. _I think I just figured out how to keep them safe from Ilahary._

"God, we're gonna so rock this battle!" Ray howled, clicking his drumsticks together.

"Definitely sounds like it," Nick agreed, a grin spreading across his face.

"That fabulous prize is just within reach. Recording contract, here we come!" Ray cried out.

"We still have the competition to beat," Adam _kindly_ reminded the overenthusiastic drummer.

"What competition?" Ray questioned, sincerely confused about Adam's words.

"Ilahary, for one. I saw them perform, and they are really good," Auriella confessed, using the mic stand as a leaning post.

"So that's where Torrence went the other ngiht," Nick mused. There was a flicker in his eye that Ella saw as disappointment.

"You wnet to size up our competion, without backup?" Kane inquired, a frown taking over his face. "That was dangerous."



Ella snorted. These boys didn't quite know what danger was!

"It's not funny," Adam said in response to her mistaken snort. "You're the singer of a popular band. People would do anything to take you out to get to us. Remember Leo?"

The way Adam was making it sound, it was like she was going to be assassinated walking down the street one day.

"We're only a local band" Ella mumbled, certainly chewed out by now.

"Blasphemy! I think you should leave," Ray commanded.

She blinked, confused and hurt. "Are you serious?"

"No." Kane glared at Ray. "He's joking, Auri. It's just that… This band is important, and that makes you incredibly important to us, for both the band and personally."

She felt so chastised, like a little girl stealing a cookie before dinner. She twisted her hair around her finger, eyes lowered to the floor. She knew the band was important to the guys, but not to the point where they worried about her _safety_.

"I'll be more careful then, if it makes you feel better." She smiled at them all, and they smiled back.

"We'd hate to lose our little sister," Adam told her, and she nodded.

The sensation of warmth that accompanied their feelings for her made her smile all the more brightly.

**AN: Oh, the scene where Ella felt the ancient music, I borrowed some elements of that from The Last Days by Scott Westerfeld. Great book, different.**

**Next Up: Our Beloved Departed goes through the first round of the Battle. Will they be chosen for the finals?**


	15. Contestant 225

**An: Sorry for the short chapter…**

**Part Five: Stage One**

**Chapter Fourteen: Contestant 225**

Adam was pacing back and forth, nibbling on the tip of his thumb. Ella watched his agitated walk with wariness. It was good to know that she wasn't the only nervous one, but she also wished her banmates weren't the other nervous people around.

Kane squeezed her shoulder. "This is our test."

"Right, a test of our rock godliness," Ella muttered drily, attempting a smile. Her heart was beating like crazy and her stomach was doing gymnastics.

"Exactly," he laughed. "You'll do great, babe."

"Of course she will," Nick said. "We all will."

"Hey, Dollface, where's Ray?" Kane asked worriedly.

"Heard him puking earlier," Adam answered.

Auriella's pants vibrated. She pulled her phone out in a hurry, answering it. "Yes?"

"I can hear your frantic thought all the way out here," came back the dark and seductive voice.

"Probably because you're focusing on them," she snapped in return. "How'd you get my number, Anthony?"

"From your phone," Anthony said nonchalantly.

"You're such a jerk."

"Take them down, Auriella. Show those Sirens up."

"W-wait! Anthony, you can't be here. I can't protect you against Ilahary. Please," she begged him, keeping her voice low so that only he could hear her desperate plea.

"Don't worry about me. I saw the line up. They perform tomorrow night," Anthony told her. "Plus, have you forgotten the part where I am an immortal follower fo evil?"

"You are _such_ a smartass," she seethed.

"I'll be careful," he assured her.

"Please."

"Auri! We're up next," Adam called to her.

"Sounds like you're ready to go. Have fun, my little rock goddess."

Nikolas sidled up to her as she stuffed the phone back into her pocket. "I haven't seen any sign of the Sirens yet, but that doesn't mean they aren't here."

"I have a feeling they're going to test me othere," she confided in the guitarist.

"To your limits?" He sounded worried as he asked.

Nodding, she stood up, stretching herself. "And beyond. It really sucks that I'm the only who can deal with them."

"Well, can't the Daughters deal with them, too? You're the only one who can reverse their magic." He squeezed her shoulder gently. "But they can still hold them off."

"Yeah, I know." She gave his arm a squeeze in return. "Do you think I'm ready for this?"

"You better be. I know you've only had one stage performance before being thrown into this, but we all feel you'e ready. So, you better be ready," he laughed. "Besides, Torrie says you'll be great."

"Wonderful."

The heat on stage was oppressive, bearing down on Auri heavily. The lights beat down, and she felt the fist tingling og sweat on her lower back. She eyed the crowd. Near the front, she spotted her fellow Daughters, Chris, and Conrad. They gave her strength as she touched the mic stand softly. Somewhere in the crowd of bodies, she felt Anthony's eyes touch her. She grinned out to the audience.

"Band number two-two-five, Our Beloved Departed," she spoke into the mic, eyeing their judges. "I'm Auri Saratoga, and this is the band you'll be making the winner."

The audience screamed their approval. Glancing behind her, she gave a sharp nod that signaled that she was ready to start. The music began, a song that Our Beloved Departed had been playing for awhile, a real fan favorite. This time, however, Auri was singing it, adding her own flavor.

The lyrics flowed from her mouth, her voicegiving life to the song. People cheered their names. She watched her friends bounce around, dancing. Torrence's mouth moved with Aurie's. She was singing with her, and it gave Auri a surge of strength and hope, allowing her to put more force into her words.

Heat bristled along her skin, and this time, it was she who caused it. It made her move, trying to build it up and make it powerful.

Too soon, their song was over, her voice quieted and the music silent. She breathed heavily, wiping sweat off her brow. She walked off the stage as the crowd cheered. The boys' eyes were lit bright from the chanting, a fire lit inside them. Her expression matched theirs. It was a rush, a music-induced high.

"You are the best thing to happen to us," Adam whispered, carrying his bass on his back.

"Couldn't have said it better," Kane agreed.

"How do you think we've dome?" Auriella asked nervously. She felt amazing on stage, but now that it was over, she didn't know what the judges even thought.

"We've got this in the bag, Aurie. Right, Dollface?" Ray turned to face Nick, who, in turn, nodded to the question.

They waited back stage, chatting up other bands and listening to the competition. Finally, the last band of the night finished and the lead singers were asked back onstage—to save room, it was only lead singers.

Auri watche dhte judges speak quietly before one moved forward to the microphone for the announcement of the five bands moving on from the twenty assembled.

"The bands we felt were the best tonight and are moving on to the next stage in two night are 224, 268, 225, 207, and 230!"

Aurie stopped breathing. She, _they_, were in!

**Next Up: Auri meets the other Sirens and goes toe-to-toe with Andromeda only days before the big night!**


	16. Prelude Confrontation

**AN: Woo! Look! I've returned with a new chapter!**

**Part Five: Stage One**

**Chapter Fifteen: Prelude--Confrontation**

Andromeda glared out at Auriella, and Ella felt her anger smacking against her. They knew what each one was, and they knew only one could win. Behind Andromeda stood her Siren sisters and a dozen local men. A dozen soldiers. Ella nibbled at her bottom lip, watching them, wondering how to save them. Leo slid his arm around Andromeda's waist.

Torrence grabbed Ella's hand, and she immediately felt a stirring of kindred energy merge between them. "Want me to say something?"

"No."

"Sure?"

"Yep."

Torrence didn't let Ella's hand go, and for that, she was grateful. She trembled slightly under the Siren glares

"Are you afraid, Firebug?" Torrie whispered. Around them, people partied, but Auriella felt isolated with her friend and sister, keeping an eye on the Sirens.

"I don't know if I can face them," Ella answered honestly. She searched in herself for words of encouragement for herself, but found none.

"You are the bravest person I know. I'm proud of you."

Ella glanced at her friend, seeing the sincerity in her intense blue eyes. "I'm proud of you, too, Torrence."

"I don't know what for, but thanks anyway."

Andromeda pushed Leo away and grabbed the red-haired sister. She nudged the singer forward, and the red head strode towards Ella with a perfect stride.

"Auriella, I'm Philyra." Philyra cast the two girls a dazzling smile, a wasted smile.

"What's this abut?" Torrence demanded, but Philyra wasn't paying the least bit of attention to her.

"Andromeda has offered a meeting with you. She wants to talk to you."

Auriella's eyes darted back to Andromeda. The Siren stared back, gaze intense and scary. She swallowed, but wasn't about to give Andromeda the satisfaction of knowing that was nervously afraid. Finally, as if Andromeda were absolutely nothing, Auriella turned back to Philyra.

"I'll meet with your sister, but only if Torrence can come with me," Ella said, stating her own conditions.

"No. Just you," Philyra replied back, denying the request.

"Then I'm not going."

Torrence touched her arm gently, lowering her voice as she said, "Go on, El. I'm right here if you get in trouble."

"Tor..." Ella frowned. "I don't know."

"She wouldn't do anything, not here. We need someone to talk to her."

Auriella saw the truth and rationality in her friend's words. Maybe they could get the story of what Andromeda wanted. "Alright, Philyra. Take me to her, I suppose."

Ella walked slowly behind the red head, walked slowly to the other side of the room where Andromeda waited for her.

"Daughter," Andromeda addressed in greeting, smiling tightly.

"Siren," she responded in kind.

"I haven't actually run into one of your kind in over a hundred years now. I'm surprised to see that Selene's daughters still exist. And in Los Angeles, too," she rattled on. "But I guess with the Atrox around, it makes sense."

"I take it, then, that you're not in league with the Atrox," Auriella gathered, staring at Andromeda. That really hadn't been a thought on the Daughters' minds, but it could have still been an issue nonetheless.

"Never. The Atrox doesn't have the goals of the Sirens."

"I see," Ella murmured.

"Yes. It always bothered Mother that Followers would develop dangerous attractions to the Daughters. Like that one eyeing you," Andromeda pointed out with a nod of her head.

Ella looked over her shoulder to where the Siren had indicated. She spotted Anthony, who was indeed watching her. Protecting her. She turned back to Andromeda. "What's my business is none of yours," Ella warned.

Andromeda lifted her chin in a haughty expression, eyes narrowed dangerously. "I could sing for him. Follower or not, he's a man still. Even with my voice, I could have him."

It was a split second decision. She didn't even know what came over her--she didn't quite know at all these days. But her hand swung up, fingers pulled back into a tight fist, and she swung it forward. Swung it forward until Andromeda's cheek was on her knuckles. The Siren's eyes went wide as she stumbled back, caught totally unaware. The others of her entourage made some kind of rustling noises.

"Stay away from Anthony. You got it? This is between us, not him," Auriella seethed, trying to control her anger and her power. The flames licked at her skin, and she could only hope that no one else could see this manifestation begin.

"I will do as I please, _dea_. The days when you pompous goddesses think you can rule over us lesser creatures is over. Do _you_ get it?" Andromeda spat. She stood up straight, towering over Ella, but the blonde goddess didn't back down. She squared her shoulders and lifted her own chin in defiance.

"It's creatures like you that force us to assert ourselves as superior beings," Auriella snarled right back. She didn't believe any of that crap she just said, but she knew it would piss Andromeda off greatly.

Andromeda stepped up to her, chest to chest with the shorter blonde. Auriella tried to to breathe too hard, swallow too hard, or temble in the slightest bit.

"Andromeda!" Adelphie rished forward, pushing her way through the crowds of people to reach the two. "What do you think you are doing?"

With a growl, Andromeda backed up and turned to face her older sister. "Adelphie..."

"No. You cannot do this, not here in front of these people!" Her cerulean hair fell into her face as she angrily scolded her sister siren.

"I do as I please! You're not the hot shit anymore, Adelphie. You only had power because of Mother. I'm your leader now," Andromeda commanded.

Auriella watched closely. There was a hard glint in Adelphie's eyes. Andromeda had crossed a line. Torrence came up on Ella's side, holding her wrist lightly in her long fingers.

"There's something there," Ella mumbled to her.

"Yeah, like Andromeda wants Adelphie's power?" Torrence mumbled back.

Ella did feel like that, like Adelphie had power no one knew. She felt a strong pull to the siren, like a feeling between sisters or mother and daughter

"We have to help her, Torrence." Ella gazed from Adelphie to her fellow goddess. "I bet you Andromeda is behind everything."

Adelphie glanced over, her eyes finding Ella's. She felt it, in her soul, inher singer's spirit that matched Adelphie's own.Adelphie was an important Siren, worth helping out.

The Daughters--Auriella--had to stop Andromeda and save the menand the sirens from her.

"How you feeling about all this?" Torrence asked.

"I think I might puke. Is this waht it's like to be you?"

Torrence backed up from the homicidal group, dragging Ella with her. "I'm afraid you all will find out what it's like to have my responisbilities soon."

Ella shuddered at her words.

**Next Up: Our Beloved Departed gets ready to go on stage!**


	17. Nervous

**Part Six: Savior**

**Chapter Sixteen: Nervous**

"Don't be nervous," Adam comforted. Kane took Auri's hand in his. Ray chuckled nervously himself, not uttering a word of reassurance to the vocalist.

Nikolas looked over at her. It wasn't the singing had Auriella terrifyingly nervous. No, it was what she had to face tonight, the time she had to prove herself able to defeat the Siren threat.

"Ilahary goes on after us," Nick announced. "Auri, can we talk in private?"

She smiled at the band--_her band_--and easily moved away from them. They smiled back, obviously in love with her. Silently, she followed behind Nikolas, knowing what he wanted to talk about. She felt crazy nervous, her whole body buzzing with everything.

"Nick?" She asked softly, her voice so tiny.

He glanced back at her, his smile as nervous as she felt. "Are you scared?"

"What if I fail?" She bit her lip. Nick wasn't a Daughter, but he was kind of like an honorary member.

"Do you believe you will?"

"I'm not sure. Adelphie scolded me for turning back two guys. How can I possible protect everybody?"

Nick touched her arm, giving it a brotherly squeeze. "Adelphie will help, right? And you have the Daughters."

Auriella twirled her hair around her finger. "I know. Andromeda scares me. I feel like she's a monster, ready to claw my eyes out."

He snorted, a grin creeping up on his face. "Yeah, she gives me the creeps, too. But I know you'll do great. And we're going to win!"

Ella smiled. "We are. It's not just Andromeda, you know. I have to worry about the other Sirens, too."

"You can do it," he reassured her again.

_I just have to protect you guys. And Anthony._

They rejoined the guys. She felt a shudder in the air. Ilahary arrived. Our Beloved Departed watched them closely. They were the only competition, the only enemy. No one else mattered. To neither her nor the band.

Andromeda looked at Auriella, smiled, and blew her a kiss. The twins giggled, clearly in worship of their sister. Only Adelphie, and the youngest, Hali, looked annoyed. Adelphie gave a soft nod, barely there. Hali saw the action, taking a quick glance at Auriella. She lifted a perfect, blonde brow, but then she nodded as well.

And Ella knew. Yeah, she had allies. A bubble of hope rose up inside her. She could do this.

"We are so going to kick their femme asses," Ray muttered, turning away from them.

Adam cracked his neck. "I'm sure we will. We have Auri."

She smiled at the compliment. She was a miracle, that was for sure, a gift from the gods.

"El!" Torrence squealed. Following her were Blaze and Hailley.

"We had to bribe the security guard to get back here and wish you luck," Blaze scoffed, like security guards were obviously the most ridiculous things to her. "What if I was some kind of an assassin?"

Hailley wore a devilish smile as she leaned in for a hug. "By bribe, she means I manipulated him a little."

"Hail!" Ella looked up at Torrence. "You allowed that?"

Her friend shrugged. "We wanted to see you. Hailley's good at what she does, too."

Ella watched Blaze as she glanced Hailley over, seeming to take Torrie's words very seriously. It settled strangely in her stomach, the look Blaze had. What was she thinking? She had been so changed by Erik and Pandora. Sometimes there was a new Blaze she saw, one Ella called in her mind "Cameron".

The compliment had Hailley pulling up, her presence immediately striking. She was like a preening peacock. "I am awesome, right?"

"Yes, dearest," Blaze drawled She was back in the present again.

"My love!" Hailley threw her arms around Blaze's neck, cuddling herself up to the taller girl. Blaze held the brunette close, laying a kiss on her temple.

"If only they were really lesbians," Torrie mused. Ella raised her eyebrows at her.

"What? Don't we look like a real couple?" Blaze inquired dangerously.

Nikolas came up to the girls, catching the last question posed by Blaze. "I'll believe it when I see it."

"Watch this, buddy boy!" Hailley's fingers were pale against the skin of Blaze's face as she grabbed the former goth, drawing their mouths together ina big, over the top kiss. Torrence laughed at Blaze's expression: extremely dumbfounded and caught off guard.

"Right. Big lesbians," Ella giggled. She rolled her eyes at Hailley.

"Five minutes, bands! Five minutes," a stage hand called out.

The Daughters stared at each other. They knew what was coming up here soon.

"Group hug?" Torrence suggested.

"Group strength," Blaze murmured, remembering how it felt to share the power.

Auriella stretched out her arms, and three very different girls stepped into them. They held each other, and something began to flow between them. Hope. Love. Friendship.

"We love you, Auriella," Torrie whispered.

"God, I love you guys," she whispered back, but inside, she felt frozen. It was like they were leaving her alone. She was a lone warrior, battling in the darkness.

She couldn't shake that feeling as her friends left and she rejoined the band.

"Boy, Auri, you're real popular," Kane commented, smiling at her.

"Oh, my friends. Yeah, they--"

"He doesn't mean the girls, babe," Ray cut her off.

She blinked a few times, but the thrumming along her chest--which she often tended to forget about, anyway--finally alerted her. It was a dangerous thing, how comfortable that was.

But all she was thinking was Anthony, and how her _body_ thrummed with a new feeling beyond fear. The boys shared amused smiles, seeing how even her eyes lit up a brighter blue.

She turned to him. "You shouldn't be here," she scolded gently.

"I can't support you?" A pierced brow rose sharply. He took a step back, and then another, as if threatening to leave then and there .She followed him slowly, anxiously. His eyes held her hypnotized, but not in the way Followers grabbed others. There was an emotion in those eyes, something she knew but couldn't name.

"You shouldn't have come. You should have stayed away," she repeated to him when he finally stopped moving. "Even Followers aren't immune to a Siren's charms."

"I know," he told, dishing out a devil-may-care shrug. "I can take it."

"I don't want you to. What is this fascination that you have with me? How long have you been watching me?" She snapped at him, hoping against hope that he would leave.

"Forever," he told her gently. A pained expression pinched his face.

She blinked a few times. "Forever?"

"Don't tell me to go, Auriella. I don't want to."

"You can't stay. I can't protect you, too."

But she had anticipated this moment. Deep down, she knew that Anthony would come here tonight, She put her hand in her pocket, groping around for what she had put there. She palmed the objects, waiting for the right moment.

"Don't worry about it. I don't need your protection, _dea_," Anthony crooned, smiling at her.

She cocked her head, a similar smile on her face. "I thought you would say something like that..."

"Oh, you read--"

Ella grabbed his face with both her hands, her fingers by his ears. She pushed herself against him, claiming his mouth with hers. He was stiff at first, his mouth firm. But she wasn't going to give up. She pressed against him even tighter, tasting his lip ring between her lips.

Finally, Anthony grabbed her hips, devouring her mouth, desperate to taste her. Her body burned as she sighed into his mouth. Her fingers trembled as she slipped the ear plugs into his ears. She had weaved the same protection in the plugs as she had around the band.

When the job was done, her arms circled his neck as she clung to him, her body weakening.

"You minx," he mumbled against her lips.

Her tongue flicked along the lip ring, a smile on her face. "I didn't think I could do it otherwise."

"You need to go back. I'll be waiting for you," Anthony told her, letting his hands drop her body.

"You promise?" She asked before she had even thought about it.

"Always."

**Next Up: Ella begins to sing a song that forces the battle between her and Andromeda over the edge.**


	18. The Ancient Song

**AN: Omg! Only four more chapters left in this story! And I have finished the side story that comes up next. :D Please leave me some reviews!**

**Part Six: Savior**

**Chapter Seventeen: The Ancient Song**

Nikolas squeezed Auriella's arm gently. "Are you ready?"

"Are you guys?" She laughed, looking at each of them.

They nodded and cheered. "Hell yeah!" was the collective response.

She couldn't protect the whole crowd when she got out there. She had to weave the protection around her band mates; everyone else was screwed, for just now. She had only made one pair of earplugs with the only intention of giving them to Anthony. Adelphie had been right; Ella hadn't been strong enough to undo the magic on those two guys. She still wasn't strong enough. She had to conserve her energy.

Adelphie told her that she had to sing their songs; she had to overpower the other voices.

Ella briefly closed her eyes. Good thing Adelphie would be there to help!

"We're going to win," Ella whispered to herself. She was convinced of it. But saving the stupid men of L.A.?

She sighed, knowing that she _really_ needed to stop thinking.

"Let's welcome Our Beloved Departed to the stage!"

The crowd burst into such loud cheer and applause, even Kane was startled by it. It was the loudest they had heard for any band so far. The blonde goddess felt intimidated.

_These fans hardly know me. It's _them_ they are cheering for. And the Siren loser boy._

"Dear Lord, let's get this show on!" Ray howled, rushing to the stage.

Kane grabbed her hand, dragging the poor girl in behind him, showing off the lead singer to the world (the music world, that is).

The breath escaped her lungs. There were so many people, so many more... Something nudged her in the back. Nikolas was pushing his guitar into her, nudging her closer to the microphone. She stumbled over her heels, grasping the stand with both hands.

"What's up, Los Angeles?" She yelled into the mic, her body already getting fired up. It was automatic, a knee jerk response.

The crowd cheered, and she buzzed with the plainly obvious adoration.

"The name's Auri, and this is Our Beloved Departed!"

More cheers. Ella clearly heard the Daughters' voices; they carried louder than anybody else's in her ears. The grin that spread on her face gave her confidence. It steeled her spine. They wanted her. They wanted her voice, their sound. And she wanted to devour them in turn.

"Ready when you are," Nikolas whispered from behind her.

She flicked her head to look at him. He took a step back. There was a fire in her blue eyes, a new life. He felt himself flush all over, despite himself. For a second... He hadn't seen his mini skirt clad lead singer. The ripped fishnets had disappeared, and her tight black shirt seemed to melt away. And all Nick had seen was a wild, beautiful creature...

"I'm ready," she told him. The vision had disappeared. She was at the mic again.

The subtle beats of the drums began, Ray running on 200 percent.

Adam's synchronized with Kane's as they duplicated the notes, one low and one high.

Auriella felt the music in her bones. She knew the song; front, back, sideways.

Her lips parted, a mere centimeter rested above the mouth piece. She drew in a breath. Nick's fingers twitched above the guitar strings, waiting.

The first note was beautiful, like a song of old. Her voice was old, sensual. They were playing a love song, fast and slow and something akin to spiritual. She had begged them to do this song. Not because she believed she felt that way, but because Nick's words seemed to haunt her. She didn't feel that she loved somebody, but it was like this song was ancient and a piece of herself.

It was clean and simple. When Leo had sung it, the song wasn't the same.

Now...

She let it take her over, breathing it in, living in it. Her fires, her goddess affinity, danced and weaved. Ancient music, ancient magic. She fluttered with it, took power from it. In an instant, something in the music spoke to her. She was power. She was everything Andromeda could never defeat.

The crowd melted and danced with her. They were taken in by her gift. Taken in by her voice. Taken in by the spirit screaming around then,

Her heart pounded. Images flashed in her mind. Her and Anthony, but not her and definitely a different Anthony. Sweat clung to her back and rolled from her temple down the sides of her face as the passion of the song too her places she had never seen.

"She's a fucking Siren!"

Andromeda's voice carried over Auriella's music. Her voice faltered, and the magic ended. Andromeda had run on stage, her face crazed. Ella hissed. She turned to face her, but inside she grew cold. What was she going to do? She couldn't reveal herself!

"Oh my god! Ella!" Torrence screamed from nearby as Andromeda ran for the blonde.

Auriella barely had time to gasp as the Siren tackled her down, screaming in Ancient Greek at her. Ella dug her fingers into the mud-brown hair, trying to force the attacker off by her hair. But Andromeda wasn't ready to let go. Her fingers found Ella's neck, her nails biting into the skin. She shook Andromeda's head quickly, hoping to make her dizzy, but it only made her angrier.

Andromeda's fingers found the chain to her amulet and didn't hesitate to rip it from her. The chain bit into her neck, and she flinched as it tore her skin. The crazed Siren flung it away, into the crowd.

"You're a mockery! You're a cheat, wearing a disguise you're not fit to wear!" Andromeda screamed in her face.

"What in hell are you talking about?" Ella demanded.

"Get off of her, Andromeda," Adelphie commanded.

Both Auriella and Andromeda shivered at the command. Ella wanted to obey.

Andromeda let something else control her. "You have no authority, Adelphie."

"Doesn't she?" Hali challenged. Andromeda faltered. She let go of Auriella, her eyes flashing dangerously as she turned to face the youngest of the sisters.

"What did you say?"

"You honestly never guessed?"

Andromeda stood up, but Ella was paralyzed. "Guessed what?"

"Adelphie is our Mother!"

_Get up, Auriella. Get up, get up, get up. Get up, get up, get up._

Her mind forced her to sit up. Someone had forced their way in, commanding her body.

"Ella, you have to stop them!" Torrence yelled, struggling to get on stage. "You have to make sure nobody finds out!"

"By myself?" Ella cried back.

The crowds surged and screamed as a few of the men attacked each other. Security guards rushed on to the scene, but the twins began singing their seductive song.

"Hailley's the only one who can hold back some of the army, but she's never used this much control over so many people!" Torrence fell back into the crowd, lost to Ella.

Ella slowly got to her feet, facing her psycho enemy."Great..."

**Next Up: Auriella must find a way to defeat Andromeda before she gets killed by the crazed Siren! And… Why is it that Ella was attacked in the first place? All will be revealed!**


	19. Cleansing

**AN: Soooo... Here it is, the epic battle of crazed monster and little Daughter! Only four chapters left of this story!**

**Part Six: Savior**

**Chapter Eighteen: Cleansing**

Andromeda spun on the goddess, a murderous glint in her eye. "You've fooled them all..."

"Andromeda..."

Adelphie sighed,shaking her head. "Don't listen to her, Auriella. It's the harpy blood that runs through her veins. She should never have suffered to live in the beginning."

"Bitch! You've poisoned them all!" The half harpy hissed at Adelphie, the proclaimed Mother of Sirens.

"You did that to yourself," Adelphie scoffed.

Ella watched Andromeda, watched the transformation. Hands became claws,her face changin into something monstrous. The goddess squeaked in fright. She hadn't signed up for anything like this!

"I won't be tolerated, but she will?" The monster pointed a sharpened nail at Ella.

What was so wrong with her, anyway?

"Auriella... Is the saviour of men, Andromeda. She was born to cleanse you," Hali whispered, her eyes wide with awe at the Daughter.

Ella blinked. Nibbled at her lip. "Selene, really..." She muttered under her breath.

But the smile on Adelphie's face made Ella think that statement over again. Yes, she was the one to stop Andromeda, but this wasn't some divine birthright. This was just Ella being lucky enough to have the gifts she was already given.

"Not if I kill her first!"

Round two began. Andromeda pounced on Ella again, but this time, it was she who slammed downed on the attacker, pinning her. Not that it gave Ella any kind of advantage. Red blood covered both girls, more so on Ella, as it was hers being shed.

"A-adelphie!" Ella screeched, trying to shove down those dangerous arms. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Well, Hali is right. You have to cleanse her," came the cool voice.

Ella locked her legs around Andromeda's to keep her from kicking, her body pressed tight to the bucking monster. If she didn't stop her... Ella had a feeling that she was going to die... A droplet of blood dripped into her eye, and she blinked furiously to to get it out.

"Yeah, because I know _exactly_ what to do!" Ella screamed in return over Andromeda's voice. She was sure that they harpy was cussing her out now.

"You have fire, silly girl! Use your gifts, like your goddess would want! Sing your heart out!"

One of Andromeda's hands came loose, the claws digging into Ella's face. Ella worked hard to get it back down and pinned.

_Oh my God..._

"I have to burn her?" It came out as a question, but it slowly became a mantra in Auriella's head.

Already flames licked along Andromeda's trapped hands. Ella trembled from the power.

"But you said I didn't have the power before!"

Adelphie ran over, her beautiful hands clutching the head of the harpy beast. She looked down into Ella's face, covered in sweat and blood, and saw the look of an extremely pissed off girl. "Pick the song. I'll sing with you."

"Adelphie..."

Andromeda continued screaming in their ears, the flames scorching her skin. "Stop! STOP!"

"Do it now, Auriella!"

She licked her lips and began singing the only song that she could come up with so quickly in such a stressful event.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star,

How I wonder what you are..."

Adelphie raised a cerulean brow at her, but joined in regardless. The Siren's voice was beautiful, like the greatest pleasure ever. Auriella blushed, listening to it, but she continued singing, never faltering, no matter how wonderful Adelphie's voice was.

Somehow, the fire engulfed Androemda, but never touched the others, guided by the childhood song they were singing. The howls Ella heard were imprinted in her memories for life.

_Twinkle twinkle, little star,_

_How I wonder what you are_

_Up above the world so high..._

Singing and singing until there was absolutely nothing left. Auriella collapsed and rolled over onto her back, away from where she had destroyed Andromeda. She briefly heard Hali come over, heard Adelphie whisper something.

Then all was black.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

When Ella woke up, it was to soft singing. Her eyelids fluttered a bit before opening completely, letting her see both Adelphie and Hali standing next to her bed.

But not _her_ bed. White walls, the scent of lfowers, awful lighting...

_She was in a hospital._

Adelphie smiled, reaching for the dazed girl's hand and squeezing it. "You did well, little sister. And I listened in on the doctor's conversation. Most of your cuts are superficial. The only ones that are going to really scar are the two on your face and the one on your neck."

"My amulet..." Ella remembered when Adelphie mentioned scarring on her neck, licking her lips. "What happened?"

"You defeated Andromeda. And we captured the twins. Also, any hold we had here is gone, so everything should be just fine now," Hali informed her.

"Did anybody get hurt?"

"Not too bad. You were the only one hospitilized. The cops are probably going to be here soon," Adelphie mentioned softy, trying to prep her for what as coming.

Ella nodded, understanding. "What do I say?"

"A crazed contestant attacked you. Her band members were all a part of a cult. Everybody panicked and ran. Nobody really saw what happened in the end."

"What about the battle?" Ella murmured, yawning a little bit.

"It was put on hold, to be resumed in a few days," Hali said.

Ella blinked up at Adelphie. "Tell me. Why was Andromeda so mad at me?"

Adelphie laughed, smoothing back the girl's blonde hair. "You haven't realized it? You have Siren blood in you, Auriella."

Her jaw dropped, but then she laughed too. "I should have figured that out, huh? So, my mother is part Siren, too?"

"Oh, no dear. You get your gift from your father. If only Michael had been a girl..." Adelphie smiled again at the shocked girl. "We have to be going."

"What?" She exclaimed, looking between the two Sirens.

"It's time to go home, little sister," Hali said, smiling.

"Yes, but we will always be your ally, dearest one," Adelphie crooned. "Good luck."

"You, too..."

It wasn't long after that the police came. She gave them her story of what "happened", they told her to come to the station to when she got out of the hospital to write an official report. Next, her parents rushed in. She held on to he rmother and father tightly. At one point on that night, she had feared she would never see them again.

"Oh, Ella," her mother sighed.

"I love you guys," she cried, gripping them even tighter.

**Next Up: Torrence and Ella have a little sister bonding.**


	20. Bond

**AN: Omgosh. Only three chapters left!**

**Part Seven: Finals**

**Chapter Nineteen: Bond**

"So, Mom said that you're leaving out of here tomorrow," Torrence said, plopping down most ungracefully onto Auriella's hospital bed.

"About time, too. The doctor said my bruising had gone down. And my face isn't infected," Ella cheerfully reported, her fingers searching out the scratches Andromeda had left.

Torrie laughed. "I'm glad for that."

"Me, too. Torrence?" Ella tilted her head at her friend.

"Yeah?"

"What happened that night? I mean... The band had disappeared. And so did Anthony." Ella was burning to know what had happened to them during her fight.

"Well... as for the band, Nikolas cast a spell over them. He led them away while Andromeda had you on the ground. As for Anthony... I told him that he wouldn't be much help to you. It was better that he left," Torrence explained her reasoning, but Ella kept an impassive face.

"Yeah, I can understand that. It was so hectic..."

Silence ensued between the two for a minute or so.

"So... Gavin called me. He sounded... depressed," Torrence finally said, searching for the right words to describe the conversation.

"About that..." Auriella sighed, playing with the split ends of her hair. "I broke up with him."

Torrie's eyebrows raised in a look of exaggerated surprise, but her friend knew she already knew that part of it. "Any reason?"

"I just don't feel connected to him," Ella said, shrugging.

"Does this have anything to do with Anthony?"

Ella picked at the blanket now, taking her time in answering the question. "Part of it. Mostly, I just don't think it would have worked between us. I'm just so tired of that crowd."

Torrie leaned forward, her lips pressed against the girl's forehead. "I'm glad. You don't need anybody."

"I think you're just saying that because now I'm single with you."

Torrence laughed, not even trying to deny what Ella had meant as a joke. Ella laughed along with her.

She hadn't felt bad at all, dumping Gavin. Something had told her, inside, that it was the right thing to do. There was something about Gavin that told her it was just better to kind of be friends with him. It wasn't all Anthony, but thinking of him had definitely helped her decision.

"Tor... Did anybody find my amulet?" Auriella finally asked. She felt alone without it, the comforting weight gone. It was like being naked.

Shadows entered Torrence's intense eyes. She shook her head in a slow, grave manner. "We think that somebody in the crowd might have snatched it up."

Ella thought that she might cry. "What am I going to do?"

"Jimena says that nothing like this has ever happened before, so she's not sure what to do, either." Torrnece paused, seeingthe horrified look on Ella's face. "She said that... You could also be in danger if the Atrox found out."

"Wonderful."

"What happened, El? After we were seperated?"

She sighed. The sigh of Andromeda burning, the sound, it wouldn't leave her alone. She hadn't told anybody yet. Torrence listened patiently as Ella described all that happened up to the Siren's farewell to her just yesterday.

"It would make sense. You do charm people when you're singing," Torrence thought aloud, shrugging nonchalantly. "How do you feel about it?"

"Did I charm my way into the band? I mean, if we win the Battle, will it be because we're talented or because I'm a Siren?"

"Aw, honey. You guys are amazing because of talent, not sorcery," Torrence reassured in a soft and caring voice.

"Do you mean that?" Her voice was full of doubt.

"With all my heart. I wouldn't lie to you."

Ella hugged her friend fiercely, knowing her words to be true. Tor loved her too much to outright lie to her face. She felt better about herself after Torrence's reassurances.

"Anything else, El?" Torrence asked when she had finally let go and sat back against the pillows.

"What do you mean?" She kept her voice nice and airy, using a too-innocent tone.

Torrence narrowed her eyes, and she just couldn't suppress the shiver that rose up in her body.

"It's nothing, Tor. I swear."

"Liar. That's worse than not saying anything at all," Torrence pouted. Her bottom lip jutted out, and Ella's conscience twinged with regret at the silly, little lie.

"My mom is going to leave..." Ella admitted. And then she began to cry, the tears hot on her face. The salt stung the scabbed wounds, but she couldn't stop. They were loud, messy sobs, and Torrence just held her, rubbing her along Ella's back.

Ella squeezed her face into Tor's shoulder, crying even harder. "It's... w-what Pandora showed m-me! When all the Pandora Daughters h-have ch-ch-chosen, she'll go... Go away again!"

She hiccoughed, hard and fast. It squeezed her chest painfully.

Tor held on tighter, rocking them back and forth now. Ella continued crying, her admission bringing on even harder sobs.

**Next Up: So, who really does win the Battle of the Bands?!**


	21. Winner of the Battle

**AN: Short, I know. Sorry about that. I was thinking of updating just the rest of the story today, since I'm moving and I'm not sure when I can finish it, but then I thought... What a better way to torture my beloved readers than by keeping the end from them, for now, until I get more reviews! :3 Well... Even if I don't get more than the usual, I will still submit the end... Lol.**

**Part Seven: Finals**

**Chapter Twenty: Winner of the Battle**

They left the stage, cheers and whistles following them.

Kane latched himself onto Auriella, squeezing the life out of her, lavishing kisses all over her face.

Ray and Adam linked arms, dancing around in circles, shouting, "We won, we won!" Even though the judges had yet to make their decision on the winner. The glares of the other bands weren't helping keep them quiet, either.

They were just so excited, though. And in her heart, Ella knew that they really did win. She clung to Kane in return, jumping up and down with him, laughing.

"You were the best thing to ever happen to us!" He exclaimed.

"Is that how you all feel?" Somebody asked from behind them. The boys put their celebrations aside for the moment.

Nikolas frowned deeply. "What do you want, Leo?"

Leo didn't even flinch at the looks he was getting. "Look, Andromeda had me under something. I didn't want to quit, but she made me."

Adam snorted. "Your point being?"

"I... I want back in. I want to be in the band again."

A cloakof distress settled over Auri. What if they wanted him back?

"No fucking chance in hell, Leo," Nick flat out told him. Leo looked shocked, his eyes wide and furious.

"You left us," Ray added. "For a crazy bitch. Look at what she did to Auri!"

"And Auri is a thousand times better than you could ever strive to be. Why would we exchange this goddess of song for a maggot?" Kane asked. Adam laughed.

"Be gone now," Ella joined in, perking up from how well the boys defended her.

The drama king huffed and stormed away, causing the band to be thrown into fits of riotous laughter. They clung to each other, eyes tearing up as they replayed the sight over and over.

"We meant it," Nikolas murmured to her as he wiped the tears from the corners of his eyes.

"I know." She grinned, tossing her head back with pride.

"Oh, man. I love you, Auri. So much love!" Kane went back to crushing her ribs.

"Kane." He was going to squish her lungs.

"We should get married, Auri. Right, Ray?"

Ray grinned. "If she can stand us, I won't stand in the way of a musical marriage."

Ella squeaked."Um..." She replayed those words over. "Oh. My. God."

Kane blinked and drew in a deep breath. "You didn't know?"

"I told her," Nick said, sniggering softly.

"You didn't! You said Adam had a girlfriend and that Kane and Ray did their own thing!" Ella exclaimed hotly.

"That's Dollface's way of telling you that they are gay," Adam explained, laughing louder with each word he spoke.

Auriella burned hot, her face a flaming cherry. "Jeez... I couldn't even tell!"

"It's okay, Auri. It's nothing to be embarrassed about. I mean... You're not a homophobe, are you?" Ray asked in a tender voice.

"No. Jesus, no! I just didn't expect it. It makes me love you guys all the more," she told them, grinning widely.

And for a second there, she was afraid to have to tell Kane that she wasn't ready to date anyone. How ironic...

"All bands on stage. The judges have a winner," a stagehand called out, ushering them all to the stage.

They filed out, waiting, holding hands. She was brimming with excitement.

A man walked out onto the stage, envelope in hand. The envelope contained the name of the winner. The winner would recieve a manager--if they didn't have one already--and a chance to audition for arecord label. Not only that, they also recieved a check for one thousand dollars. Not a lot, but the band would ultimately get extreme recognition, and in the end, that's what mattered most.

Oh, and getting a record deal. That was high up on the list.

But, hey, in time, that would come, too.

"With an overwhelming unanimous vote, the winner is... OUR BELOVED DEPARTED!"

That was the greatest moment of Auriella's life.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Ella collapsed onto her bed with fits of giggles. She had just got home from celebrating. Going out to eat, then partying at Planet Bang. All in all, it had been a fulfilling day.

With a yawn, she pulled off her top and wriggled out of her hip huggers. She was so deliciously tired. She should have dressed in some pajamas, she was just so comfortable in her bra and panties, her long legs dangling on the floor.

"Like a lamb offered to the wolf," Anthony said in her ear. He was lying next to her, his cheek pressed into her comforter.

"Pervert. I'm practically naked," she whispered sleepily.

"I know. And what a sight," he murmured to her, his fingers playing with hers.

"You shouldn't be here. Follower. Daughter." She turned her head to face him.

"It's been done many times before."

Her lids fluttered shut. She searched his hand with her, smiling gently. "Anthony?"

"Hm?" He sounded exhausted, too.

"Your hand is scarred. How come?"

He shifted, removing his hand from hers. She opened her yes, watching him with curiosity.

"I saw the harpy rip off your amulet," he said, his eyes scanning her blemished neck. "I went to get it for you. I had the chain repaired, too." He pulled out an object wrapped in awhite handkerchief.

She took her amulet from him, her heart wrenching. He had touched what he shouldn't have, and it had hurt him. But he had done it anyway.

He laid back down, and so did she.

**Next Up: ... Anthony. Need I say more?**


	22. Anthony

**Part Seven: Finals**

**Chapter Twenty-One: Anthony**

"What are you thinking?" Anthony asked her.

Auriella was lying in bed--nearly naked--with a Follower. And not just _any_ Follower. He was a guy that made even her toes tingle with a strange sort of delight.

"I thought you read minds," she teased, running her fingers through his ginger hair.

"Not tonight." His eyes darkened, the green orbs beckoning her to lose herself in him. He still was, after all, a Follower.

"I'm thinking that... If we weren't who we are, it could work," she confessed with a small smile. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that... I'm not such a badass right now. So, thank you..."

"Sorry?" She laughed. She really wasn't, and he knew it.

"As long as you still respect me in the morning," he told her, a smile on his face.

"Always..."

The laid in silence, her hand framing his face. It was comfortable and familiar, which was the only reason why she hadn't dressed or sent him away like she should have.

"What are you thinking now?" She inquired after a houlf hour had passed.

"You. I'm thinking of you. I'm thinking of how I wish I could always be here for you. But I can't be. How I wish, but never hope."

He rolled over, half of him pressed against her, his face looming over hers. She tilted her head back, feeling dizzy wih the rapid pace of her heart.

"I'm thinking that I have loved you for lifetimes, and that it's a cruel joke that you were born a Daughter of the Moon."

She stopped breathing.

"What are you thinking now, Auriella?" He had lowered his head, his mouth against her cheek. His breath tickled her skin, and she giggled.

"I'm thinking that there's no way you're some force of evil," she said, rubbing her cheek against his.

"Why don't you send me away? Like a good Daughter should," Anthony scolded.

"Simple. Because I don't want you to go," she whispered, and he groaned.

He found her mouth, kissing her gently. She welcomed the warm searching, so different from Gavin, so different from their last kiss. His hand held on to the flesh of her hip, kneading it as they continued their slow search of each other. His other arm slid in behind her head, supporting her neck. With gentle tugging, she got him to cover her entire body. It did nothing to ease the tight consrticting that felt inside of her. His fingers crawled along her bare skin, reveling in her heat. His lips found her neck, kissing, nipping. She pressed against him, moaning.

"I should go..." His voice was hoarse, like he was straining so hard to hold himself back.

"Mm. Please don't," she begged.

"You're not ready for any of this," he told her.

"I want to be! I don't care, I don't care. Just sleep with me!" She cried out, clinging to him.

_"Auriella!"_ He hissed dangerously, and she cringed from what he thought she meant.

"I mean sleep. Actual sleep. Nothing else," she explained quickly.

"I shouldn't."

"What else are you going to do, Anthony? Just one night. Nobody will miss you."

"If I left, would you miss me?"

"Insanely! Take advantage of this, Anthony. You're _evil_, remember?"

He sighed loudly, and she knew that she had won. "I'm sure this is wrong..."

"I know. Now, strip," she commanded.

He frowned, but complied until he was only in his boxers. "Since when am I your bitch?"

She pulled down her blanket, sliding in under it, waiting for him to do the same. "You're not. I just don't want to be the only one half naked here."

He held her close, pressing them chest to chest. Her hand rested between their skin, feeling the fluttering beat of his heart.

"Do you really..." She trailed off, not sure how to ask. He watched her with calm eyes.

"Auriella, you're exhausted. Go to sleep." He closed his eyes, willing her to do the same.

"Cheat." She closed her eyes, snuggling up to him. "Anthony?"

"Yes?" He nibbled on her ear.

"I can't save you, can I?"

"Not what remains of my soul, anyway," he replied.

"I want to," she whined.

"Hush. You're not even awake. You don't know what you're saying."

She nodded, and a few seconds later, she was asleep.

"I wish that you could, too..." Anthony told her. "Good-night, _dea_."

**AN: Well, this is the end. Or, well, the epilogue is. Leave me shiny reviews, lovely readers!**


	23. Epilogue

**AN: Here's the end. I'm actually sad to be finishing this up. I never really realized how much fun I could have with Ella. But, never fear, more Anthony and Ella madness is coming up. After **_**The Lioness Mask**_** will be the next Auriella story. What fun! Anyhoo, that's awhile from now. A tiny little side story of one shots is coming up after this before I start Hailley's story. Hope you have enjoyed **_**Song of the Siren**_**!**

**Epilogue**

_They were gliding, gliding across the floor in a dance so beautiful. She searched the startling green eyes behind the wolf mask, trying to discover the identity of her partner. She was sure that she knew him, but she just couldn't place where she had seen those eyes before._

_"What a delicious lamb you are," the wolf complimented. "I just want to eat you up."_

_The girl blushed all the way to the roots of her hair. She was glad her lamb mask covered most of that up from the wolf's prying eyes. "Sir, you speak too easily for my delicate lamb ears," she joked. He laughed, spinning her around._

_"You certainly are right. My lady, how about we get to know each other better. What do you say, Calysta?"_

_Calysta gapsed. "You knew who I was! I hardly find that fair!"_

_"I'll tell you my identity... But only if you agree to meet me later tonight by the wall," the wolf bargained._

_Behind her mask, Calysta bit her lip. How intriguing. She had never had much excitement before, and this masquerade was proving to be so much fun._

_"I am betrothed, dearest wolf," she lightly mentioned, wondering what he would have to say about that. Though, if he knew who she was, she was sure he knew that as well._

_"To that twit? Who cares. I'm not asking for you hand, beautiful lamb. Just a walk."_

_The dance was almost over. She had to answer quickly. "Yes. I will! Tell me who you are, dearest wolf!"_

Auriella sat up quickly, breathing out in loud pants. Next to her, Anthony twitched and opened one eye. She felt a little bit of buzzing in her brain, and she knew he had taken a peek at what she had been dreaming about.

"It's okay. Just a dream," he mumbled sleepily.

She settled herself back down."They were your eyes."

"I know." He threw his arm over her waist, his cheek resting in her hair.

"But it's been the same dream for three days..."

"Shh..."

**Preview to **_**The Lioness Mask**_**, coming soon!**

Blaze smirked, shaking her head. "Remind me again why we are searching for an oracle during our _vacation_. I have nightmares all the time!"

Hailley was becoming increasingly impatient now. She placed her hands on her hips, blowing air out of her mouth in a loud huff. "Cameron, please. This is important to me. I just have a feeling, okay? Plus, I swear, Jimena went all Pandia on me." She was pleading now, begging Blaze to understand what she was going through right now.

"Whatever. But I'm getting hungry. Are you going to feed my ass?"

"Jeez, fine! If we must stop to cram food down our throats, then let's go!"

Blaze grabbed Hailley's hand as they started walking down a different street. Her friend was tense, stiff. This shit was really bothering her, and Blaze couldn't see why. But if Hailley felt passionate about a wild goose chase, Blaze would, too--for her sake, in any case.

"We should get some Chinese," Blaze suggested.

"Okay."

Short. Simple. Hailley, for once in her life, just didn't have much to say. She didn't want to dream, and yet she did. She wasn't sure what was happening to her, but she would find out and correct it. This wasn't going to affect her anymore. She wouldn't allow that shit to occur.

"Please, Hailley. It's going to be just fine."

She had stopped listening to her friend, though. Something in the air had shifted, and Hailley was being pulled down an alley on the opposite steet. She darted across, ignoring the screech of tire and honking horns. Blaze yelled at her, but Hailley kept running.

_I'm crazy. I've lost my mind. My dad is going to have to lock me up somehwere._


End file.
